The White Wolf of Remnant
by Gh0st123
Summary: The feared creatures of Grimm have always plagued the world of Remnant and tormented its inhabitants. With the appearance of huntsmen and huntresses, however, humanity along with the Faunus race seemed to have gained hope of survival. What happens when a shinobi enters the scene? And how will it impact the world as a result? (Rated M for violence, gore, and sexual themes).
1. Chapter 1 : Twist of Fate

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and/or RWBY nor any of its characters**

'thought speech'

"normal speech"

"**keywords/important information and evil/otherworldly being speech**"

"(foreign language spoken)"

"Shinobi Art / Ninja Techniques"

"_nicknames/team_ _names/other_"

* * *

He clenched his eyes shut, trying to bear the pain he felt. Struck by another hit, he felt his trembling legs almost give in, silently telling him to give up the impossible task at hand. But he was no coward, he was an Arc. His family didn't know the meaning of defeat or _giving up_.No, he was Jaune Arc, and he was going to win this battle. Or so he thought...

Out of the corner of his eyes, he only got to see a glimpse of a flying kick directed to the side of his head, before finding himself suddenly lifted in the air and rapidly inching ever closer to a boulder and colliding with it, making him gasp for air at the sudden impact. But it didn't stop, his opponents didn't give him any chance to catch his breath or retaliate. That's exactly why he now found himself being on the receiving end of an array of bullets speeding towards him. He barely had the energy to lift his hand, or any aura left for that matter. He blocked some of them with his shield but the rest managed to get through his defense, making him scream in pain. Sure, provided that it isn't depleted, an individual's aura can and will protect the user from any damage to their body, but that does not imply that they won't feel the effects that come with it, the pain that follows from being wounded.

The spectators winced at the brutal display of Jaune's opponents OWNING HIM. And who could blame him for not getting the upper hand in this fight? After all, not only was it four versus one, the team Jaune was so bravely fighting right now was _SPHR (Sapphire)_ from the **Atlas Kingdom**, the strongest and most skilled out of all the teams in the current **Vytal Tournament**. It all started with the first round of the game, the **Battle Royale**, that had a few simple rules. _First_: this is a team battle, fighting between fellow teammates is not allowed. _Second_: there must be at least one person on that team still standing to have a chance at winning the round. And the _third_ rule: The team to last till the end and win the battle royale will have a huge advantage in the upcoming round. Basically, you would still advance to the next round even if your team fails, but it wouldn't hurt to try, especially if it gives you an unfair advantage that most likely ensures your victory of the next round, whatever it may be. Then it was decided that the second round of the tournament would be four-on-four team battles and that advantage so happened to be the right to able to choose if your heart so desires, to eliminate out of the fight any single teammate of the opposing team. And not surprisingly, they chose his partner, the **4-times undefeated champion** of Mistral, Pyrrha Nikos. Nora and Ren did put up quite a good fight, but in the end, they were overwhelmed by their enemy's strategy, power, and skill.

The audience did not believe even for a second he had any chance of defeating even one of them in a one-o-one battle, much less against the entire team. He was just the strategic mind of his team, his skills in fighting were mediocre at best even with the training Pyrrha gave him. Their sister team, _RWBY_, also didn't have much faith in him. Weiss doesn't see how an unskilled, weak dolt like _Vomit Boy_ would have a chance to win in this fight. Blake doesn't think much of him either. It was obvious to her even when they first met that Jaune was neither skilled nor trained in both hand to hand, swordsmanship and fighting in general. Sure he is pretty smart, he can come up with some good strategies, great plans even. But his brain seems to be his only asset and even then the other team outwitted him, destroying his strategy entirely and with it also came the defeat of his other two teammates. Blake feels ashamed for thinking something like that about one of her friends, but it's the truth. She doesn't see how Jaune can turn this situation around so the Faunus returns her attention to her book. Yang doesn't know what to think. On one hand, she wants to cheer for her friend to win the match and get his team in the semi-finals. But on the other hand, she knows _Vomit Boy_ stands no chance against these guys and she does not want to give Jaune any false hopes. Heck, her team was barely able to defeat ONE of their own, their teamwork is just off the charts and they are also pretty clever to boot. Not to mention hot. But that's beside the point. Ruby unlike her teammates, seems to have hope for their fellow friend and is willing to encourage him. Even though her little sister knows as well that he's got almost no chance to beat team _SPHR_, Ruby still wants to believe in him. That somehow, by some miracle Jaune is going to defeat his opponents. She is so sweet and kind, bless her soul. Of course, that may also have to do with the small crush she has on Jaune. Yang noticed the glances and utmost attention that Ruby has given to him recently. But what her little sis doesn't know is that she's got some big competition, in the form of Pyrrha Nikos. It's obvious to anyone but Ruby and especially Jaune that the red-head loves him. Now that she thinks about it, Pyrrha appears to be the only one on his team who has some sort of hope that he can do it. Damn, that's pretty sad. Returning her gaze to the current one-sided fight in front of her, she prepares for the inevitable defeat of their fellow huntsman-in-training.

**######## Arc Household - With Jaune's family ****########**

Arthur Arc was not having a good year. When he found out that Jaune run away from home with **Crocea Mors** to God knows where only to later end up enrolled into Beacon Academy he was pissed. Why did his son decided to do something so reckless? Didn't he and his wife explained to the boy countless times just how dangerous the lives of huntsmen and huntresses can be? When he was first contacted by Ozpin to inform them that his son passed the initiation, Arthur tried to reason with him, saying that Jaune was neither talented nor skilled to take on such a perilous path and he would be better off living a normal life as a civilian, but the man waved him off. His reasoning for allowing Jaune to attend Beacon Academy was that, despite possessing no formal training or experience, the boy has potential. According to him at least. But it made no sense. Arthur tried to teach the boy the art of combat, but unlike his sisters, Jaune never displayed any aptitude or talent whatsoever. He was always so fragile and weak, these being the main reasons why he, his wife Luna and their seven daughters never intended to tell him anything about aura, semblances or huntsmen in general. They were just trying to protect him from the cruel world out there, knowing he wouldn't be capable of surviving on his own. Both his mother and sisters were extremely worried for him when they heard he chose to be a huntsman and the fact that he had gone through the Beacon initiation. Though they were slightly less frustrated about the whole situation when the headmaster told him that his son managed to coordinate and lead his soon to be team so well that they actually killed a deathstalker. The Arc family was completely stunned when they heard about this. To defeat such a dangerous Grimm was not an easy task, not even for licensed huntsmen. Perhaps they were too hard on him, expecting him to be just as great as his sisters if not better. Even though they were quite disappointed when Ozpin let them know that he had faked his transcripts for his admission, they couldn't help but respect Jaune for his will and drive to achieve his dream that he would even go to such under-handed measures. Perhaps he had a chance. Maybe he would become a great huntsman someday, provided he works diligently and hard for it. Also, if they were to suddenly pull him out of the school without his consent on the pretense that he wasn't ready or didn't deserve to attend such a prestige academy as Beacon then they would've been humiliating him to no end and as a result destroy any self-confidence he might have left. So, while still worried about his safety, they reluctantly agreed to let him stay there, trusting the old wizard with his decision. And yet, up until now, there were no signs of life from Jaune himself. No scroll calls or letters. **Nothing**. Was he perhaps ashamed to contact them, overwhelmed with guilt by the fact that he just suddenly abandoned them and his home without as much as a goodbye? While the Arcs did miss him greatly, they couldn't just ignore their duty as huntsmen or huntresses to casually pay him a visit. They needed to provide for themselves and also defend their village and others from a potential Grimm attack. Not to mention the missions they often undertake which would require them to be away for at least a couple of days. Some of them could take weeks or even months to complete depending on their nature and difficulty.

Now, however, the Arc family were watching Jaune's match against the Atlas team with great apprehension. It could only be described as an execution. They could only watch in horror as the boy suddenly collapsed on the floor, seemingly unaware of his surroundings anymore.

"No!" shouted the mother

"Jaune!" cried their youngest daughter Crystal

The other siblings could only gasp in shock, concern displayed clearly on their faces for their brother. What just happened? Is he alright? Why did he fell as if he was a puppet whose strings were cut? These were some of the questions that flowed through the family's conversations regarding the condition of Jaune Arc's body.

The head of the Arc family could only stare worriedly at the scroll before him, showing the unmoving body of his only son. His aura wasn't even in the red zone. This wasn't normal.

"C'mon son...get up" whispered Arthur in a slightly wavering voice while trying to comfort his sobbing wife.

**######## ****Vytal Tournament - With the Spectators ****########**

Among Jaune's friends, teammates and teachers there appears to be another mysterious group of three watching the match with a disinterested gaze. Cinder Fall was a bit curious about how well will the boy fair in the tournament. She has heard the stories of the famous Arc family and even got to fight one of his sisters who is a well trained and very skilled huntress, therefore she knows just how dangerous they can be. So it stands to reason that she would want to watch the match of the only son of the Arcs. This way she could also analyze his strengths and weaknesses and change a bit her plan of invading Vale and attacking Beacon Academy, if necessary. But she was worried for nothing, he is a weakling like the rest of them. The only individuals she should be wary of is, of course, Pyrrha Nikos and team _SPHR_ that seems to be decimating their competition up until now. Mercury and Emerald likely share her same thoughts, if their expressions of boredom were to be any indication. As she casts one last look at the now defeated and unconscious body of Jaune Arc, lying face down on the arena floor, she begins to march forward towards one of the exits of the stadium with the other two _teammates_ in tow while planning her next move in accordance with her goal. But what happened next shocked her beyond belief. As she was nearing the exits she heard a yell from the audience...

"What the hell ?!" came the sound from one of the spectators who continued to watch the fight.

She returned her gaze at the arena to witness the hair of Jaune Arc suddenly turn white, all the while an exotic mix of black, red crimson and white seemingly enveloping his body. His aura maybe? But that's impossible! The color of one's aura is the physical representation of their soul. To not have one but three different colors all referring to the same person is simply inconceivable. But she has the visual evidence right there in front of her eyes so how can that be? And what's with the sudden change of hair color, is it related to his semblance somehow? This turn of events skyrocketed her curiosity about the boy, so obviously, she eagerly decides to continue to watch what'll happen next.

**######## ****With 'Jaune Arc' on the arena floor below ****########**

'Strange, I clearly remember dying...then how come I'm still alive? ' a deep male voice filled with power and authority asked himself

'Perhaps it is **Edo Tensei**? No, I feel pain throughout my whole body, you cannot hurt someone who is under the influence of the Reanimation Technique...so I really am alive' exclaimed the same confused individual

'Hmmm...my body feels very different than normal. I know my vessel like the back of my hand, both the ins and outs and for some reason, I feel shorter and way more physically weak than before. Something isn't right' said the unknown male

He then proceeds to look deep within himself trying to find the main source of his strength. His **chakra**. And to both his relief and confusion he still possesses it along with another strange and boundless energy. Due to having somewhat of a sensor ability, he tries to detect any other chakra signatures in the vicinity, but all he can find is the same unknown energy source that he has.

Earlier he could feel his physical features changing suddenly, and the man could've sworn that he heard someone shout with clear surprise in their voice in a foreign language because of that. Although the majority of the Elemental Nations speaks the same tongue, there were very small groups of people who talked in a different language, and he made sure to at least be aware of all of them if not learn some. He never heard such a language before, not to mention there is not a single chakra signature other than his which would normally be impossible, even the civilians have it. So the man could only guess he wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore.

'The vessel that I know have is way too different than the previous one, I can tell this is not the body I was born with, both by the different chakra signature of it and the changes that transpired to it only a minute ago, not to mention that mysterious energy' thought the still unidentified male

Just where could he be? Not long ago he fought **Madara** with the help of his cousin and Naruto. They eventually did manage to kill the legendary Uchiha, although not without suffering some casualties, one of which being him. He sighed at this. After giving his farewells to his remaining living family and friends he died with a happy smile on his face. The man was so ecstatic to finally be able to reunite with his mother and two brothers in the Pure Land. But life saw fit to give him a second chance in another world it seems.' Well, while it's rather annoying that it was done without my consent, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Might as well make the most out of this opportunity' mused the man. Returning his attention to the situation at hand, he pondered what should his next move be. Well, the first and most logical thing to do was to find out what world was this exactly and how he ended up here. Was he summoned here because this world is in need of him? And why him in particular? He's pretty confident that the answers will reveal themselves in time. But first...

'Before I look for information on my whereabouts,I should at least verify if I'm still in possession of one of my biggest trump cards' as he thought this he started sending chakra to both of his eyes and when he slowly opened them they revealed a pair of blood-red crimson eyes, with the pupil being circled by a black ring that had 3 tomoe in each of them. It was the infamous **Sharingan**.

* * *

**Author Note: Hi there! Thank you for taking the time to read this ****mediocre-ish chapter of my very first story. English isn't my native language so I'm sorry in advance if you find any major grammar errors. Now in regards to the story itself: The protagonist is an OC from an alternate universe of Naruto where Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha to survive the massacre. Due to this, the Elemental Nations along with the main cast were drastically influenced over the course of the original story. I will give hints and some references about him and his past in future chapters but I'll not delve deeper into it unless you guys would want me to write about his backstory and if so I might actually do it(After I finish this story first, that is). Going back to the main topic, as you saw the names of Jaune's father, mother and one of his sisters in this story are Arthur, Luna, and Crystal. Since there was no mention of the names of any of his family members aside from his older sister Saphron I took the liberty of naming them myself along with giving a sort of a background for Jaune prior to Beacon and a decent reason (I hope) for why he barely if ever mentions or contacts them.I've also changed the rules of the tournament a little bit so that the story would make more sense. Team SPHR is OC, not sure if I should give many details about them in the future since they're not that relevant to the plot. The main pairing will be OC x Ruby(NO HAREMS). Now as to how often I'll update the story ... well the short answer would be whenever I can.I'm in college so I don't have that much spare time to update regularly or work on the story but I'll definitely post a new chapter at least once a month and if there comes a time where I would not post a single chapter for more than a month, don't worry it's either that I didn't have the inspiration or the time for it. What I can promise you though is that since this is my first story I've ever written I'm not going to just abandon it, I'll make sure to finish it. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if not please tell me why in the reviews. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 : From Weakling to Huntsman

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and/or RWBY nor any of its characters**

'thought speech'

"normal speech"

"**keywords/important information and evil/otherworldly being speech**"

"(foreign language spoken)"

"Shinobi Art / Ninja Techniques"

"_nicknames/team_ _names/othe__r_"

**Author Note: **Hey, sorry for the long wait. The chapter got a bit longer than expected and I also had to rewrite/change some parts. Now to answer some of your questions.

Q1. **Did Jaune's body got taken over? **

**Answer: **Well, I don't want to spoil you so you'll just have to read this chapter and find out. And if the situation is still unclear to some of you then I'll explain it in the other Author Note at the end of the chapter.

Q2. **Did Itachi reincarnate in Jaune?**

**Answer: **No, he did not. He is indeed an Uchiha, but like I said in the A/N of the previous chapter the protagonist is an original character created by me. He has his own motivations, abilities, and skills. There is no reincarnation involved.

And I know that you didn't ask me about this but you're all probably curious about why I didn't mention Kaguya in the first chapter. Well, to be honest, there is just no way that Black Zetsu could kill or defeat Madara (the real one, although I also really doubt he could defeat Obito) even if he's technically the sibling of Hagoromo and Hamura. To me at least it made no sense so in my alternate version of Naruto he never gets to defeat Uchiha Madara and revive Kaguya.

Also, you _might_ happen to find some missing words as you read this chapter. If you do let me apologize in advance. I don't know why but for some annoying reason the online editor of fanfiction keeps deleting random words from the file every time I save it. Sometimes it doesn't save any changes at all. It's very frustrating and I had this problem for a month already. Couldn't find any fix for it. Anyways, hope you guys will like this chapter as well. Enjoy!

* * *

**########## Unknown Location - 10 minutes before Jaune's collapse ##########**

In the vast vacuum of space, a being of pure and divine light emerged with a small round ball of energy in his hands. The being in question could only be described as a tall, naked, humanoid male with a crown of antlers upon his head. He also had a complexion that was softly glowing light gold, with a muscular build and a face devoid of features. As he reached his destination, he suddenly called upon the only other individual in the area :

"**Brother! You'll surely want to hear about this, I have found something most interesting**" the addressed being turned around to face his older brother, _The God Of Light_. The younger sibling had almost the same appearance as his brother, with the exception being that he possessed curved, segmented horns that arc back over his head and curve upwards to a point just over the back of his cranium and unlike The God of Light, his body was enveloped in an ominous dark purple light, marking his overall image as quite worthy of the title _The God of Darkness_. The sibling in question looked on with barely contained intrigued at what could possibly catch his brother's curiosity. As he stared at the combined lights of black, blood red and white he realized what his older brother had in his hands. It was a **soul**. He peered at the person's whole life and what he found shocked him to his core. This man went through so much pain, tragedy, and loss. More than any other human he ever witnessed...and yet he never wavered from the path of righteousness. Quite the contrary. He had a deep understanding of the world around him and made peace with his shortcomings and obstacles in life. In the end, he sacrificed his life in hopes of saving his homeworld. This sparked in The God of Darkness a sense of awe and respect for the mortal. If only such a human being would present itself in the world he and his brother have created maybe there could be some hope that those mortals would finally come to understand and accept one another. As he was pondering all this The God of Light spoke again.

"**What do you suppose we do, brother? The God of this soul's world, **_The Shinigami_**, has finally asked me to repay the favor I once sought from him long ago. Because he was so moved by this mortal's life and coupled with the reason that he died prematurely, he wanted this man to have another chance at life.**" said the older sibling

Hearing this, The God of Darkness hummed in deep thought before finally replying to his brother.

"**I say we indulge The Shinigami's request. After all, if there ever was someone worthy of such an opportunity, it would surely be this human.**" said the younger brother

**"...very well, although I'm very reluctant to upset the balance of Remnant, I shall keep my promise. Besides, this should be quite amusing to see**" The God of Light chuckled

"**Indeed, I dare say he just might be the one to win the hearts of those mortals. To bring them together, to unite them. He shall be our new champion !** " the voice of The God Darkness boomed throughout their surroundings

"**And I might have found the perfect candidate to pair him with. I have watched this one for a while. A weak warrior, yet one who possesses a heart of gold**" replied the older brother to his sibling, showing a 3d hologram of the boy.

The God of Darkness could only nod in agreement, trusting his sibling's judgment. This would be most intriguing to witness.

**###################**** Vytal Festival Tournament - Current Time ****###################**

'This is excellent. Not only I still possess the _Sharingan_, I have my **Mangekyō** as well. Although for some reason I don't have access to the **Eternal** yet' said the **Uchiha Clan** member.

"_Unbelievable, people of Remnant. What an unusual situation we have here. His appearance, as well as his aura, has undergone quite the change. Mr. Arc's aura level isn't even in the red, yet he isn't showing any signs of consciousness. Nonetheless, I'm afraid we'll have to disqual-_" commented the caffeine-addicted doctor Oobleck with his usual fast-paced form of speech before being interrupted by one of the staff members.

"_Yes? Go on. I see...very well, I understand. Everyone, it seems there is a change of plans. Due to this unexpected turn of events and the unknown cause of Jaune Arc's collapse, headmaster Ozpin has allowed the boy exactly two minutes from now to get up so the match may continue. However, on the off chance that he does not wake up, team SPHR will be declared the victor_." stated the doctor.

Meanwhile, the members of the Atlas team were getting a bit worried. Did they hit him too hard? He looks like he isn't even breathing, not even one of his muscles twitched. Oh no, what if he is…they widened their eyes in horror at the thought. Stricken with fear and panic, they agreed to at least check up on him, screw the tournament. The smart thing to do would be to wait till the two minutes run out and not prolong the match any further, and while they obviously want to win, they would rather be disqualified then let any sort of tragedy happen, even more so if they were the cause for it. So with determination burning in their eyes, they ran towards the still body of Jaune Arc, hoping they weren't too late.

'!...Someone appears to be approaching my position. I do not know who it is as I'm still facing what appears to be an arena floor.I've let them think I am unconscious up until now so I can asses the situation without their interference and if my instincts are to be correct it seems no one as of yet has any real intent to harm me. Even so, I should still be cautious' As he thought all that before the other male could check if he is alright, the Uchiha suddenly jumped off the floor, spinning horizontally in mid-air with a dexterity few could hope to witness much less achieve before landing gracefully in a crouched position some other fifteen meters in the opposite direction, with his face angled at the ground so no one would be able to clearly see it. Not only a moment later and he suddenly ripped of some damaged cloth from one of his arms and wrapped it around the lower half of his face. 'This is for you, **otouto**'.

After getting rid of his melancholy and deactivating his matured _Sharingan_, The Uchiha Clan member took in his surroundings. To his surprise, there were completely two different landscapes separated by an octagonal part that retained neither of the environments. The first landscape was a small but beautiful green forest. The other one, where he currently resided in, was a rocky mountain range. That's when it hit him. It was an _arena_. For these people to achieve things like this… what incredible technology.

The ninja then proceeded to get a better look at his potential enemies. The first one had long ocean-blue hair and green eyes. He wore a blue sleeveless shirt and light blue pants. He was also sporting a pair of long, white, laced boots. In his hand, there was a weapon that was similar to a spear in appearance.

The second one, possibly the leader of the group, wore a dark-gray, high collared, jacket that had red trimmings on the sides. His eyes were dark blue in color and the boy's long black hair was tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. In addition, he wore a pair of black jeans, blue gloves, and black combat boots. His choice of weaponry was a red sword with a black-colored handle.

The third had an orange-hooded cloak. Under it, he wore a brown tunic with yellow trimming. His eyes were a shade of orange and his messy hair was yellow in color. Furthermore, he had red fingerless gloves and he also wore yellow colored pants. Strapped to his back was a quiver that held several arrows and in his hands was a brown themed longbow.

And the fourth individual was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and a pair of black pants. He had some strange looking hand-cannons on his wrists. His eyes were brown colored and he had dark-red hair. On his neck, there was a gold talisman shaped like a tiger. And on top of his head was - a pair of animal ears ?! It was definitely not an accessory or part of his outfit, they appeared to be very much real. The shinobi kept a calm composure on the outside, but on the inside, his mind was running a mile per minute.

'How is this possible? Is there another race of beings in this world besides humans? ' the Uchiha asked himself. He considered the possibility that the boy might have been experimented on but seeing as the audience was not surprised by his extra orange-colored appendages and some of them actually had animal characteristics as well only proved that such things are considered normal in this world. 'Were they born this way? How intriguing'. The ninja also noticed the glares the boy was receiving from some of the human spectators and frowned in disapproval. 'No matter the world, racism will always exist.' He would've pondered more on the subject but right now he had more important matters to attend to.

"_What a twist, ladies and gentlemen! Mister Arc has finally come to his senses and he looks more lively and deadly than ever. That amazing display of agility is certainly proof of it_" said the caffeine-obsessed doctor.

"_OHOHO! This youngster is full of surprises today. Such vigor and determination. Why this reminds me of the time when I-_" went on Professor Port with his exaggerated stories of adventure and heroism.

Meanwhile, the brawler of _team SPHR _couldn't believe the smell that attacked his nostrils. Surprisingly it originated from the young Arc in front of him. It was not a bad one per se, but it was the smell of a _wolf_ _Faunus. _And his survival instinct, while not as bugging as the ones animals have to deal with, it was still warning him to run away from the white-haired guy if he valued his life. Should he tell the others about this? It didn't make any sense. Last time the red-head checked, Jaune Arc was a _human_, not a _Faunus_. Just what was going on?

The shinobi also took notice of the current state of his attire. There were tears and cuts everywhere. His abdomen, as well as his biceps, were exposed in full view for all to see. Judging by the damage to the clothes and the pain that his body is feeling, he had been in a battle recently. Which would be true, he was fighting in the** Fourth Great Shinobi War** not long ago, although now he was wearing something completely different in comparison to how he was dressed before.

As he was examining the arena he immediately noticed the stares of pure shock, confusion, and astonishment. Some of the confused ones were because of his facemask most likely. But most of them were being directed at his snow-white hair and black onyx eyes. Among those in the massive crowd of people marveling at his physical features, one particular girl caught his attention. Her other three companions seemed interesting too, the first had blonde hair and lavender eyes and she eyed him with a predatory look, no doubt admiring his defined muscles. The other two were a contrast of each other, one wearing all white and the third was dressed in mostly black clothing. But the last one, who unlike the other girls was standing up and bouncing on her legs in excitement, intrigued him the most. She was plain gorgeous. Pale face with beautiful silver eyes and black,neck-length hair that slowly fades to red at the tips. She wore a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar, red trimming around the sleeves and skirt, and a black waist cincher that had red lacing on the front. In addition, she had a pair of black stockings and combat boots. The young girl also adorned a black belt that went around her hips which a large silver brooch was pinned on. Her entire outfit was topped by a red hooded cloak that was fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped silver pins. She was currently staring at him with a mixture of awe and disbelief. The girl shouted something at him in the same foreign language he heard previously. And while he couldn't exactly understand what she was saying, he did catch something that was mentioned earlier by whom he could only assume to be the proctor of the fight.**Jaune**.He narrowed his eyes in thought. The way it sounded and was pronounced implies it's, in fact, a name. When that girl said the exact same word she directed her gaze to him. This along with all the other evidence only confirms to the ninja what he dreaded to even think about...

'Dammit, I have another man's body. Most likely because of me...his soul is in the Pure World' thought the enraged Uchiha with regret. It's definitely not impossible to achieve such a thing, especially for a certain **Snake** **Sannin**. Normally he is a bit more _refined_ with his words and rarely if ever curses. But this is an exception and he cannot help but be _furious_ that an innocent died because of him.

He indirectly stole away a boy's life, after all. Even if it was unintentional, he might never get to redeem himself for this. 'The least I could do though is win his last battle, he deserves that much' said the Uchiha in his mind with no small amount of sadness and determination.

Moving his gaze even further up, he caught sight of something weird in his field of vision. There was a huge blue rectangle hovering above him quite a dozen feet high. ' Light projections…! Amazing'. There were 8 people displayed on it which, aside from the 4 young men in his nearby vicinity, he did not recognize. Moreover, there were long red-orange bars and some strange symbols a bit further above them. ' Their names, most probably '. Three of them were faded out, highlighting only one other individual and the team in front of him.

'So that blond, blue-eyed young man must be _Jaune_, the boy that this body belongs to. ' He doesn't seem to be older than 17, which would roughly be three years younger than the ninja. How unfortunate that he had to die in such a way. The Uchiha was used to death and killing, he was a shinobi and a former **Anbu Captain** after all. But it was still sad to see so much wasted potential, such unnecessary deaths.

Looking around, seeing all the people of the audience in the enormous stadium and the 4 individuals across from him, along with the arena they currently are in…the shinobi can't help but feel nostalgic. This setting looks really similar to that of the **Chūnin Exams** and from what he can gather it appears to be some sort of tournament that the previous owner of this body was participating in. The four-man team across from him must be his opponents, although the Uchiha was confused as to why the man was fighting alone 4 other persons. Was this some sort of team battle, like the second part of the _Ch_ū_nnin Exams_ generally had planned? If so they must be quite skilled, seeing as the supposed other 3 teammates were eliminated. And what about the rules? Is killing allowed? The Uchiha Clan member is actually quite the pacifist, he will always choose diplomacy over violence, but he is not afraid to kill if there is no other or better way. As he was pondering all this the spectators were trying to process what was happening.

**###################**** Vytal Festival Tournament - The VIP Room ****###################**

"Impossible! How can that boy's aura have three different colors! It doesn't make any sense..." stated General Ironwood with a shocked expression

"I agree, there isn't any recorded individual in all the history of Remnant having more than one color representing their aura. Just what is going on ? " replied the Specialist Winter Schnee with a look of astonishment

"Not to mention the change in color of his eyes and hair. Is that his semblance ? " stated Glynda GoodWitch with clear surprise in her voice while analyzing the mystery boy in front of their screen

"Well damn…this stuff is really something else " said a wide-eyed drunken Qrow while looking back and forth between the young Arc and his flask.

"Yes, I must say, it is a most interesting development ." said the headmaster calmly.

To say Ozpin was surprised would put it lightly. What on Remnant just happened? Not a few minutes ago, the boy was unconscious on the hard floor of the arena and just before Bartholomew and Peter were going to announce Jaune's loss, the strangest things happened. The wizard was glad he had intervened and postponed the match when he did, otherwise he wouldn't have witnessed the events that followed. Aside from his sudden change in physical traits, which were not entirely uncommon in regards to one's semblance with a prime example being Ms. Xiao-Long, what caught his interest and intrigued him were three other new characteristics of Jaune Arc. The first one being the multiple colors of his aura and as the others stated already, the impossibility of it. The second being the mysterious energy hidden within him. He only felt it for a moment when the boy was still laying on the floor but it was still enough for him to confirm that while appearing to be something similar to **Aura**, it was far more potent and powerful. He had never encountered something quite like it before. And the third and most curious of all was his sudden shift in behavior and dexterity. His presence alone seemed to command power and authority. His eyes told stories of tragedies and many hardships. He had the gaze of a war veteran, a battle-hardened warrior with a cold yet calm and calculative tone to it. The complete opposite of the awkward and insecure teenager that Jaune Arc is known as. It's as if he suddenly became a different person. The headmaster narrowed his eyes at the thought.' Could it be possible ?' But if it's true, then how? What triggered the change, the awakening of his semblance? On the off chance that he was indeed someone else and assuming his facial structure changed as well, Ozpin could see the reason for the mask the teen was currently wearing.

'Let's see how this unfolds, I'm very curious as to what more he could be potentially hiding' thought the old wizard

**###################**** Vytal Festival Tournament - Arena Floor ****###################**

'All right, let's see just how skilled they are.' thought the ninja while casually walking towards what he could only assume were the sword and shield of this body's previous owner. As he was doing this the other team wasn't lazing around either. The archer of the four, after moving past his shock of the whole situation, began drawing his bow and aimed it at his moving target, ready to pierce the man with the sharp and dangerous arrow powered up by his aura. No one has been able to escape or dodge his arrows before, so naturally, the boy thought this would be no different. But to his horror and utter shock, as the arrow flew through the air with a speed three times that of a normal bullet, something completely unexpected happened. No, it was almost downright impossible. Without even sparing a single look, He CAUGHT IT between his fingers. The audience had gone wild at this. What extraordinary reflexes, for Jaune Arc to achieve such a feat. The weariness of the 4 hunters-in-training grew tenfold. The boy...no, MAN before them was far from ordinary, that much was clear. His presence alone was suffocating. They would have to tread carefully from here onwards.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha was in the process of testing his newly acquired weaponry, giving the sword a few slashes just to get a feel for it, dismissing the deadly arrow in his hand completely. It was a simple yet well-crafted longsword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard. The man at first assumed that it had the same shape-shifting mechanism as that archer boy's weapon which seems to be capable of both being a bow and what appeared to be a quite an intriguing-looking ranged weapon. Some sort of cannon perhaps. Shortly before the start of the last war, there were rumors of **Yuki no Kuni** developing a new kind of weapon which, according to the intel gathered by **Konoha**'s shinobi, involved a cannon capable of shooting projectiles from hundreds of miles away almost at **Jonin**-level speed. They decided to name it** gun**. 'Are these people's weapons based on the same concept ?' Returning his attention to the sword in his hand, after examining it for a bit longer he concluded that it must be just a regular sword. There is no reason as to why you shouldn't just take advantage of the technology of this world and have your own unique weapon, which means either the previous owner probably didn't have the resources, the necessary skill to create such a work of art or perhaps it's of a sentimental value and he simply chose not to. Although after fumbling with the shield a little bit, to his surprise, he did discover that it could transform into a sheath, even though the weight would naturally be the same. The shield also had some sort of symbol that resembled a golden arc. It would not be a stretch to assume it might be the boy's clan symbol if it is so important that it would be engraved onto his shield.

' Hn. This would surely be quite convenient.' he mused mentally.

("Now then, as a fellow clan member used to say, shall we dance ?") asked the Uchiha the other 4 people across from him. Even though they were incredibly confused as to how and why he would speak in a completely different language, they were still able to understand the message somewhat, if the battle stances they suddenly took were anything to go by.

And so it began. The Uchiha started to march forward towards his enemies at a relatively normal speed. Then he started to run, applying a bit of **chakra reinforcement** on his body. The four contestants were a little surprised at the speed he started to display, almost as fast as they were. But they should have expected nothing less, given what they have seen so far from their opponent. However, the ninja in question suddenly increased his pace even more than before, becoming a blur to everyone but those that were experienced huntsmen and huntresses, making the audience's eyes widen in shock. He closed the distance in a second. A swift roundhouse kick met the face of the team's leader, sending him tumbling around in the opposite direction a few good dozen meters. But to his surprise the boy, although in great pain, was unharmed. There was not even a scratch on him. The man did remember that he met a bit of resistance when he hit the black-haired teen. Even if it wasn't his strongest kick he still put some power in it. 'A shield?' It was the only possible explanation. That or extreme regenerative capabilities. He decided to test this hypothesis. He leaped at the red-haired boy, twirling the sword in his hand and slashed him diagonally across the chest. In addition, he landed multiple hits on his arms and legs. But, just as the guy before him, the brawler also didn't suffer any injuries. 'Hn. That shield again. Do they all have it? It could be that it's a particular perk of that unknown energy I seem to have as well.' The Uchiha also took notice of the fact that those red-orange bars on the light projection seemed to decrease every time he struck or managed to land a hit on his opponents. 'Interesting. Is it a measurement of their shield resistance and/or perhaps their health status? '.

The spearman came at him from his left. The ninja flowed through his attacks, easily dodging them. When the Uchiha prepared for a counter-attack, however, the archer of the team began his assault on him, drawing and releasing arrows every 2 seconds of the fight. Out of the corner of his eye, he also caught the sight of the team's brawler standing by the bowman side, no doubt in case the shinobi tries to eliminate first the long-range fighter and support of the group. Not a bad strategy. It seems the leader recovered from the Uchiha's attack and is now covering the spearman's blindspots. The ninja couldn't help but smirk underneath his make-shift facemask at the sight. Their teamwork was good. Their skills so far were not mediocre either, although he has yet to see what their leader is capable of. They also did not charge recklessly at a much more stronger opponent then them, instead, they waited for an opening to strike or help their fellow teammates in any way they can. They certainly had potential. He figured it was about time to get a little bit more serious, so he went for a frontal attack on the nearest enemy. The spearman could barely react in time to parry the overhead swing of the swordsman before him. The force of the impact was so strong that the blue-haired teen was forced to stand on one knee. His leader tried his luck at their common enemy but to no avail, the man parried the horizontal swing of the black-haired teen's sword with his shield. He did all this while dodging the arrows and bullets of his other two comrades with little to no effort. What a _monster_. They were in a great pinch. That's the moment when their leader decided to change tactics.

"Percy! Get to cover and find a good spot for your sniper rifle. Reg, you're with us! Keep him occupied with your semblance. Skyler! Switch to lightning dust and wait for my signal. But first, give me a boost." ordered the swordsman of the team.

His comrades were quick to act upon their given task, not questioning at all their leader's strategy. He smiled softly underneath his facemask. They must really respect and trust the boy. Truth be told, the ninja could've effortlessly defeated them by now if he wanted to, even in his weak physical state. But he wanted to know what skills or abilities the people of this world possessed. He was also curious about the plan of the black-haired teen. The bowman got further into the woods, likely searching for a good spot to shoot from. The red-haired teen, however, was rapidly approaching from the front, obviously intending to engage him in a close-range fight. Gazing for a second at the other two individuals of the team, they appeared to make preparations for something. ' So the red-haired one is a decoy then. Hmph. Very well, I shall play along ' thought the Uchiha with a grin. And so he began to fight the brawler. His **taijutsu** was not bad, it was between **High Genin** to **Low Chūnin** in terms of technique and skill. The man still found many openings in his forms though. Even if shinobi were deceitful and did not play by fair rules most of the time, he decided to reward the teen's courage and perseverance. Therefore he transformed the shield to its sheath form and freed his left hand by putting it away somewhere on his person. He then proceeded to spar with the red-head in hand-to-hand combat.

The ninja's fighting style was a combination between the fluidity and precision of the **Hyuga Clan**'s style, the** Jūken**, the speed and versatility of the **Goken**, and the raw power of the **Senju Clan**'s style. The Hyuga Clan's _taijutsu _came to him naturally. He also learned it by reading the scrolls provided by **Konoha's Shinobi Library**, watching various clan members performing it or when he sparred with some of them. **Might Guy** was more than willing to teach him the _Goken_, shouting how youthful he is. He was glad for the man's help, as eccentric as he was. **Godaime-sama** was kind enough to teach him the Senju Clan's style. When they first met the woman was surprised at his skill in **medical ninjutsu** and perfect **chakra control**. But the blond-haired woman was even more shocked when the ninja revealed that he figured out her **strength-enhancing technique**. You had to guide your chakra through every single muscle fiber on that specific body part and then focus it on a single point. It was no wonder why almost no one tried to practice the technique, even a single small mistake could be very lethal to the user. The Jutsu required immense focus and perfect control of one's chakra. Though to this day she still is the best medic in the whole Elemental Nations, the man isn't bad either. The shinobi redirected to his left a punch aimed for his gut. He also blocked a kick with his elbow that was targeting the side of his head. He then proceeds to attack his opponent, giving him a few quick jabs at his joints and tendons. The Uchiha went on to kick the back of the brawler's leg. He kneed the red-head in the face, making him fly quite a few meters away. The boy could not believe his eyes. He was totally outclassed at a hand-to-hand fight, by a guy his age no less. What kind of incredible semblance did this Jaune Arc possess to have increased his skills, speed, and power to such a degree? He did hear that the Arc family was pretty powerful, but this was just _ridiculous_. The teen figures that even the man's teammate, the _Invincible Girl_, Pyrrha Nikos, would be unable to land a serious hit on him. And he _still_ somehow dodged or caught Percy's arrows, even though his teammate was hiding somewhere deep in the forest. He was just on another league entirely. That's when the young man remembered what his leader told him.

'Shit! I'm such an idiot. Was I so anxious about fighting him that I completely forgot to use my semblance ?! ' said Reg to himself

'Well, better late then never I guess…' added the brawler with a sigh

The Uchiha watched as the teen slammed his foot on the ground, creating, as a result, several large spikes of earth directly beneath him. The ninja quickly jumped away from it, managing to not get skewered in the process. '**Elemental manipulation!** Can they perform **ninjutsu** as well? ' The boy did not weave any _hand-signs, w_hich can only mean two things. The first would be that he mastered that particular **Doton Jutsu** to the point of not needing to perform them. The second and most likely, given how inexperienced the four of them seemed, would be that it was, in fact, an innate ability, a **Kekkei Genkai**. When he fought that spearman earlier, his attacks _did_ seem unnaturally powerful in momentum. It was as if he could change the weight of his body and/or weapon at will. The first shot of the archer also greatly differed in its strength and speed compared to the most that followed. Could it be that all the warriors of this world are born with a _Bloodline Limit_? It was certainly possible, although he would need more evidence to support this theory before claiming it to be true.

The shinobi continued to dodge and evade the various elemental attacks created by the brawler. Just then he noticed the spearman holding out his hand to the leader, his hand glowing a soft green as he used his power on the black-haired teen. After the process was finished, the blue-haired young man lifted the swordsman with one hand without any trouble, as if he weighed no more then a snowflake. He then proceeded to throw him far away in the air. 'So not only is he able to use his ability to lighten himself and his weapons, but others as well? ' It was definitely an intriguing power. The Uchiha returned to his fight but kept an eye out for any movement or action of the airborne individual.

The ninja witnessed as another of those _bullets_ was coming at him. The yellow-haired teen hiding behind some bushes approximately fifty meters away from him had kept shooting these projectiles for some time. It was nothing the shinobi couldn't handle but they were definitely far more difficult to deal with then those arrows of his. This one, in particular, topped all others, it was only by a hair-width that he managed to dodge the bullet in time and even then he didn't come off unscathed from the whole affair. 'The boy had probably used his power to enhance the gun this time around, but to achieve such speed … it was nearly **Low-Kage** level. Truly fascinating'. It was no wonder why it was capable of grazing him on his left shoulder. Fortunately, it wasn't a serious wound, although there was a little bit of blood leaking out. From what he'd seen, it was common among these warriors to have a shield protecting your entire body from injuries. The fact that his physical features had changed was already suspicious, but add on the fact that he didn't have such an ability would no doubt raise even more red flags in these people's minds. So being the ever-cautious ninja that he always has been, he cast a **genjutsu** around him while he made two quick _one-handed seals_ to heal his bleeding wound before anyone could notice. He was glad he decided to learn **Iryō Ninjutsu**, but it wasn't that he had much of a choice considering that his mother had been –

' This is no time for depressing thoughts. I need to deal with the matter at hand'. coldly stated the Uchiha in his mind

As he either dodged or evaded the earth-based attacks of his adversary, eventually the shinobi decided that the time for fun was over and so he quickly blurred in front of his opponent delivering powerful hits and deadly jabs all over his body, making him scream in pain. He could've taken advantage of the brawler's moment of weakness, but he decided to at least allow the boy to recover from the brutal attack, then engaged him again in a fierce battle of _taijutsu_. ' I could use this chance to hit two birds with one stone'. He caught one of his punches, manipulating both of their hands in such a way that three hand-seals were performed.

**Ushi (Ox) - ****U (Hare) - ****Tora (Tiger)**

He then proceeded to completely incapacitate his opponent by targeting certain pressure points at the back of his neck and kicked him away, using the brawler as a springboard to get higher in the air. Flipping in mid-air, he intoned the name of the technique.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" shouted the Uchiha before spitting a volley of small fireballs out of his mouth directed at the forest across from him. The Jutsu had hit many trees and bushes all around the mass vegetation. 'Hn. Unless the archer wants to die by suffocating or being burned alive, he will surely get out of there'. The fire started to spread throughout the area. Finally, the whole forest was burning and as predicted, the bowman returned near the center of the arena. Normally he wouldn't reveal such vital information about him but the ninja figured that the audience would dismiss his ability to manipulate fire seeing as some of them also possessed similar powers.

His gaze fell on the light projection as the face of the red-head began to fade out and the once almost full health-bar was reduced to a mere 3 percent. 'Hmm…I see. There is a threshold that must be passed in order for them to be considered unable to fight'. He threw the boy's unconscious body away from the battle so he wouldn't accidentally get killed. He then turned his attention towards the long-ranged fighter. The ninja put his full strength into the next attack. With one swift, precise and powerful throw his sword flew towards the yellow-haired teen, catching him by the hood of his jacket and getting him along the ride outside of the arena. The sword stuck into the wall beneath the spectator seats, with the teen hanging from it. The bowman seemed to be alright, although judging by the fact that his image on the transparent rectangular-shaped projection faded as well he must've been eliminated from the fight. ' Hn. So they can be defeated just by getting them out of bounds? Useful information ' mused the man. Now there were only two enemies left.

"Ready when you are, Han ! " said Skyler to his teammate and leader

"Wait for it …now! Do it now, Skyler! " replied the swordsman

Suddenly, he heard a shout coming from above. It originated from the now full clad steel-armored leader coming straight at him with impressive speed. 'I see…he can cover his whole body in a thick layer of steel. this coupled with the velocity of his fall due to gravity and the ability of the spearman to alter his weightiness would greatly improve his strength and speed.' His sword transformed into another one of those _guns_ that they all seem to have. From it emerged a large body of water, splashing all around the shinobi. He still evaded the airborne attack of their leader with no scratch on him whatsoever, but this time the two individuals actually forced the Uchiha to use far more chakra and speed then he used in any moment during their battle. The man was a little surprised to find out that not only them but their weapons as well could produce elemental attacks. Though he quickly chalked it up to their advancement in technology. But the water attack confused him, why would he…unless… He took a quick look at the teammate of the swordsman, saw that the teen also shot an elemental based-attack at him, lightning to be more precise, and narrowed his lone visible eye in thought.

'Hn. So this was a contingency plan on in case the leader would not be able to harm me with his original attack '. It was a good strategy. It was only because of his chakra enhanced feet and experience that he was able to safely evade their combined attacks. He could have easily performed a **Kawarimi** or any other _ninjutsu_ to escape from it, but he would rather not reveal to these people any more important cards yet.

The shinobi targeted the blue-haired teen as his next victim. He leaped at him using his chakra enhanced super-strength, taking him by surprise. The ninja ruthlessly attacked the teen using his self-made taijutsu style. The spearman took a blow to his left knee, one to the stomach, another to his chin. The Uchiha swept his feet, making him fall on his back. His opponent was defeated, seeing as Skyler's face began to fade on the projection. The leader of the team, _Han_ as the other one called him, was the only one standing. The shinobi decided that since the teen's ability made it hard for him to be hurt directly, he was going to drag him all the way out of the arena. The black-haired teen made it a bit difficult for him by struggling in his grasp and repeatedly using his ability to slow the ninja down, but he managed to throw him out in the end.

(''To actually make me use a good part of my power and give me a small injury as well… very impressive. Even though you did not win, you did well, all four of you '') . commended the Uchiha with an eye-smile

Meanwhile, the audience was left speechless. While the battle of the five individuals was still ongoing, the audience held their breath and did not even dare to blink, fearing that if they did the amazing fight before them would end too soon. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Jaune Arc, the underdog, had utterly outclassed and defeated the best team in the whole Tournament of Vytal... all by himself. Suddenly, one by one, the spectators proceeded to stand up, all the while applauding the performance of the now white-haired teenager. Cheers and whistles could be heard all over. It was the best fight they have seen in this tournament and, arguably, the previous ones as well. Some of them even had doubts that his famous partner, the mistralian champion Pyrrha Nikos, could hope to match him in battle.

**############ Vytal Festival Tournament – Spectator seats ############**

"You're sooo cooool Jaune ! " squealed the reaper of team _RWBY _ with stars in her eyes

" Yeah Jauney, that was so badass ! " shouted the older sister of the red-head with a massive grin

" I-incredible…such skill and power " commented a wide-eyed Blake. The Faunus was in complete shock of the abilities displayed by her friend. She was in awe the entire fight. To think the leader of Team _JNPR _would be capable of such amazing feats. She also blushed a bit staring at his muscular physique, although objectively speaking Sun's body was better looking. And yet… something wasn't right. The cat Faunus frowned deep in thought. ' While his aptitude in fight has indeed increased to a huge level…his behavior is off. He is more confident now, but he doesn't seem like the innocent and clumsy Jaune we all know him for'. Could it be a side effect for the awakening of his semblance? Blake turned her attention towards her snow-white teammate. It was such an amusing sight. Even with her more quiet and introverted nature, she struggled not to burst out laughing when she saw Weiss's face. But the Faunus was rather curious as to what was on the _Ice Queen_'s mind right now.

" I-I…what…how …huh? " Was the reaction of the girl in question. The heiress of the **Schnee Dust Company** could not believe her eyes. The annoying blond-haired, weak swordsman that was constantly asking her on dates almost every chance that he got was far too different from the guy that she just saw. This Jaune was cold, calculating, incredibly powerful and dare she say… hot? His new look certainly gave him an air of mystery, especially with that mask of his. But more importantly, he _singlehandedly_ defeated an entire team of huntsmen-in-training, the best one in the current Tournament, and he barely looked worse for wear. Amazing…she doubts even Pyrrha would've beaten them alone without suffering great injuries. And to the further surprise of Weiss, Jaune Arc was capable of spitting fire out of his mouth. 'I wonder what those hand-signs were for…is it somehow related to his fire ability? '. But that begged another question… did he have more than one semblance? As impossible as it sounded, it was the only explanation she could think of for why he was not only exponentially stronger, faster and far more skilled than before, but also the reason why he could manipulate and create fire as well. A wave of sadness washed over the heiress as she remembers how she treated the blond in their time at Beacon Academy. She regretted how rude and cold she always was towards him because of their difference in skill and experience. 'Heh…_cold_, Yang would be proud ' mused the girl.

Returning to her original train of thought, eyes burning with determination, she swears to make it up to him somehow. Even if it means she would have to go on a date with him. Not that she would mind it though. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she was certainly interested in him now. But it would be quite hypocritical of her to do so, considering her past behavior towards him. To her defense she at first thought he was just like every other guy, wanting to be with her just because of her family name and looks, but that was still no excuse for attitude towards him. He slowly proved her wrong though, managing to show her just how kind-hearted and smart he is. And right now he proved just how much of an incredible fighter he can be. He showed everyone his true potential. A potential that she chose not to see in him at first. Now that she thinks about it, Jaune would've been a way better choice then that flirtatious jerk Neptune. But the heiress really doubts she deserves him. Not to mention that she couldn't do something like that to Pyrrha. The poor girl would be devastated when she would find out about it. It was no secret that the mistralian champion was head over heels for the Arc. Although considering Jaune's obliviousness it might as well have been.

' Hopefully, it's not too late to ask for his forgiveness' said Weiss with sadness clear in her voice

**###################**** Arkney Village - Arc Household ****###################**

Arthur Arc's face ran through several emotions right now. Relief, happiness, confusion, and worry being the main ones. He was really glad that his son was alright. His wife, Luna along with their young daughter Crystal and her 6 sisters were also extremely happy when they saw that Jaune was safe and sound, even if his outfit had several cuts and holes in it. But what confused them was his new appearance. His once sun-kissed blond hair was now snow-white in color. His eyes suffered a change as well, going from ocean-blue color to black-onyx. And for some strange reason, he was also wearing a mask. But what surprised them the most were his newfound strength, skills, and abilities. They clearly weren't watching the once talentless, inexperienced and weak Jaune Arc anymore. His movements were fluid, elegant and graceful. It was as if he was dancing with his opponents. Although they didn't recognize his fighting style at all. Did someone teach him or he learned all on his own? It was truly a great style of combat. They couldn't find any faults or openings no matter how much they analyzed it. If this wasn't already incredible to them, his immense physical strength and elemental attack surely took the cake. The Arc Family watched with their mouth agape and eyes widened in disbelief as Jaune threw his own sword with such power and accuracy that his weapon caught the hood of the archer from the opposing team, dragging him out of the arena in the process of it. Before that event though, the white-haired teen utterly destroyed their brawler in a hand-to-hand fight and then went on to spit small balls of fire out of his mouth, smoking out the bowman as a result. The boy's semblance was really something else. Arthur was beyond shocked at what his son was capable of. 'Was this the potential Ozpin spoke of? '

"Wow! Big Bro is so awesome! Right, dad ?! " asked Crystal, the youngest child of the Arcs.

" Yes, sweetheart. Your older brother has definitely improved throughout his stay at Beacon. " replied the father with a smile. Although it was more of a forced one than anything. This got the attention of his wife.

" You noticed it too, didn't you ? " said Luna to her husband

" Yeah…something just doesn't feel right " replied the head of the family. His son's personality seemed to have changed as well. At first, he assumed that it might be a side effect of his semblance. But he soon dismissed that notion. He knew that gaze. Arthur had seen it countless times either in his allies or his opponents. It was what worried him the most. They were the eyes of a _killer_. Fearing what was going on with his only son he made a decision.

" Mell, Ocean you two will stay here protecting the village and its surroundings. " ordered the head of the Arcs.

" Yes, father ! " they knew better than to question their dad when he was so serious. In truth, the elder sisters were worried about their brother's sudden change in behavior and wanted to check up on him, but they already knew what their father was planning and so they both smiled in agreement.

"Crystal, Shelly, Jade, Mag, Jasmine and finally my dear Luna. Pack whatever you need. Were going to Vale". stated Arthur with a serious expression. They were going to find out what was wrong with their family member.

**###################**** Vytal Festival Tournament – Arena floor ****###################**

'Hmmm…I learned quite a few things about this world. It was worth fighting these people' stated the shinobi.

It was time for him to take his leave. He approached the archer from before, wanting to take the sword back. The boy seems to have given up the task of removing himself from the embarrassing situation. The sword was just too deep inside the wall and heavy for the teen to get it out. The swordsman, however, grabbed the weapon firmly with his right hand and was able to easily pull it out, making the teen fall on his buttocks as a result. The annoyance of the archer could clearly be seen on his face. It only grew in intensity when the Arc eye-smiled at him so innocently. After that whole affair, the ninja began to march towards one of the tunnels of the stadium and when he entered it he started looking for an exit. While he continued on his quest for a way out of this place, his mind wandered back to a certain suspicious group of people he saw among the crowd back at the arena.

The first of the three was a well built young man with gray eyes and silver hair, wearing a two-tone partial-zip jacket that was a mix of grey and black. He also had a pair of black pants and boots.

The girl standing next to him had a similar complexion to that of **Kumokagure**'s shinobi. She was a short-haired young woman with dark-red eyes,mint-green hair and a medium-brown skin color. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top. The girl wore white pants along with brown chaps that ended at her calves and dark-brown shoes.

The man could see it in their eyes. They have killed before. But that in itself was not necessarily wrong. He had killed countless people for the sake of the innocent and his village. While these two did appear annoyed by the individuals around them and looked at them with distaste, they still didn't seem as bad intended as their other female companion. Judging by their behavior and body language the Uchiha believed her to be the one in charge.

The woman in question was definitely physically attractive, though at least in the ninja's opinion not as beautiful as that silver-eyed red-head. She had long black hair and bright amber eyes. The young woman wore a red mini dress with yellow designs.

The Uchiha could clearly tell that out of all the three individuals, she was the one harboring the most hatred in her heart. She was decent at hiding her true intentions, but ninja were masters of deception and emotions. The woman could not fool him. She tried her best not to be disgusted or repulsed by the people around her. But It far different from having a bad attitude or a mere grudge. She wanted _revenge_. The black-haired woman was definitely suspicious. Though it was not as if he had any reliable evidence that she was indeed plotting something terrible. But just in case…

He bit his finger and draw the chakra-infused blood on the palm of his right hand, performing several hand-seals later on. **Fuinjutsu** was far easier when you had ink to draw the required symbols and _kanji_, but blood will have to do for now. The result was the appearance of a very complex seal on the palm of his hand. After pulsing with a light blue glow for a few seconds it had retreated into the skin, leaving no traces whatsoever. He went on to put the same seal on his sword and a nearby wall, and again the intricately linked symbols were retreating into their respective surfaces. He will make sure to return to this place once he has gathered sufficient information about the world.

Coincidentally, right after he turned a left corner down the long corridor he was in, the ninja met the exact three individuals he was thinking about earlier.

**###################**** Vytal Festival Tournament – Spectators seats : Earlier ****###################**

Both Mercury and Emerald's faces paled at the monstrous strength of the Arc.

" D-damn…we should definitely try our best to NOT piss that guy off." said a nervous-looking Mercury

"R-right" Emerald was just as surprised and anxious as the silver-haired young man was. What a monumental leap in skill and abilities. As much as she hates to admit this, this guy could potentially prove to be a great threat even to someone like Cinder with her powers. They severely underestimated him.

Cinder Fall was completely baffled at the boy's display of power and skill. The **Half-Maiden** stared in awe as he proceeded to completely outsmart and destroy his opponents. The young woman would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't getting _aroused_ in the least at his strength and brutality. That fire ability of his was interesting too. It was akin to the power of the **Fall Maiden**, although she doubted that it was as strong. But this could pose a major problem to her plans if she didn't play her cards right. He was an unknown variable. Jaune Arc could either be a great asset or an extremely dangerous opponent. Choosing to believe it was the former, she hurried after him to discuss business, signaling Mercury and Emerald to tag along.

' I'll make you _mine_, Jaune Arc. There is no way you'll resist me. I'll enjoy breaking your will and making you my pet'. thought Cinder while sensually licking her lips in anticipation.

' And if by some miracle I won't succeed. Then _someone_ will be disposed of' stated the woman with a cold smirk on her face. Cinder would rather not have any loose ends if she can help it.

**###################**** Amity Colosseum - Hallways ****###################**

' Hn. I did not expect to meet them so soon' mused the Uchiha. He was already aware that there were three presences nearby him due to his semi-sensory ability, but since he never met them before he couldn't recognize their energy's signature.

No matter the world, the ninja would always strive to bring peace in any way he can, as temporary as it may be. He won't allow anyone to destroy the happiness of others. If he needs to eliminate certain people so that the majority would be safe from harm's way, then _so be it_. He is not a heartless monster. The Uchiha does feel sadness and pity for his victims, but that doesn't mean he regrets killing them. What _needs_ to be done _must_ be done. In the end, it was for the betterment of humanity.

As he was getting closer to the group in front of him, he noticed their supposed leader approaching him with a seductive smile.

" Congratulations, Jaune Arc. That was a _most splendid_ performance " said the woman while holding out her right hand for a hand-shake. This action confused the shinobi.

' Is this their way of greeting each other? If so this could prove to be a great opportunity'. It did not feel like a trap. Choosing to go on a whim, he proceeded to shake the hand of the young ashen-black haired woman. With the formalities gone, Cinder went on to propose something to the Arc.

" It would be such a shame to waste that potential and power of yours. You could change this world as you see fit. You could rule it with _me_. Work with me and in exchange, I can help you get whatever it is that you want. Revenge, wealth…whatever you desire most " added the beautiful woman. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered softly

"And maybe you could also show me how _performant _you are in bed. What do you say, Jaune~ ? " spoke Cinder seductively

On the outside, the shinobi was calm and composed, but inwardly he was flattered and highly amused at the woman's attempt to seduce him. He couldn't speak their tongue, but she no doubt wanted him to help her with whatever she was planning. In response to her advances, however, he uttered the famous _Hn _of the Uchiha Clan and continued on his journey, ignoring the group of three.

"Well, that went well..." commented silver-haired male dryly

"Shut up" replied Emerald, hitting her partner in the ribs for his comment. Turning towards the retreating figure of the swordsman, the illusionist glared daggers at the man for the disrespect that he showed to Cinder.

Meanwhile, Cinder Fall was fuming in barely suppressed rage. 'How dare he…that insolent bastard! I'm not even worth talking to, is that what he's implying ?! I will make him _beg_ for mercy at my feet! ' Knowing what the man was capable of, it would be hard for them to defeat him in a head-on battle, even if they were three versus just one guy. They would either need to ambush or assassinate him from a distance. Unknown to the Arc, she did notice the wound that he got from that archer's sniper rifle. Interesting. So he either couldn't control his aura or keep the shield for long. The woman smiled cruelly. She could use this. The Half-Maiden knew just the right people for the job. As Cinder Fall was contemplating ways of killing and torturing the white-haired man, she failed to notice a seal on the palm of her right hand that glowed a light blue color before fading into her skin.

**###################**** Amity Colosseum – Docking Area ****###################**

The Uchiha had finally found the exit to the colosseum. After getting out of the tunnel he was greeted by several platforms and quite the beautiful sight. There was a landscape of mountains and forests far below him with the sun beginning to set. This colosseum was at a very high altitude and it somehow flew in the air. It reminded the shinobi of the **Sandaime Tsuchikage**'s flight ability due to his **Kekkei Tōta**. The technology of this world just keeps amazing him. Searching for a good spot to land, the shinobi caught sight of an impressive-looking cliff not too far from his position. Situated at the cliff's edge was a large tower that was surmounted by several green lights and surrounded by many smaller buildings.

'An academy, perhaps? ' asked the ninja mentally. It certainly had the appearance of one. Maybe this was the school that those four teens learned their skills from. The team did seem to have prior training in the art of combat. It could also be that they were taught by their respective families or Clan members.

Breaking out of his musings, the Uchiha threw his sword towards the cliff he saw earlier. Waiting for the weapon to get close enough to the ground he _flashed_ towards it, appearing like a white blur to any possible onlookers. The instant he **teleported** to his sword, he made a roll on the ground so it would soften his fall. **The Hiraishin no Jutsu** was one of his greatest possible assets. Even with his natural talent in _Fuinjutsu _it still took the ninja about a month to recreate the famous technique of the **Yondaime Hokage**.

Looking around, he was about to go and take a look at the buildings before him when suddenly he heard a strange voice inside of his head.

" Urgh…my head. Where… where am I? Why are all my surroundings black ? " asked the confused voice of a teenager.

" Uhm, h-hello? Can you hear me? Is anybody there? " questioned the same nervous boy.

'!' The ninja couldn't help but be surprised at the voice he heard. Going by the tonality it was a young male. At first, the ninja thought it was some kind of genjutsu but he quickly activated his Sharingan and his assumption proved to be false. There was also no other individual near him at all. He excluded the possibility that he had gone insane, the boy's voice was far too different from him nor did he ever hear it before. There was only one way to find out. The ninja put himself in a meditative position, closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all thoughts. When he slowly opened them, the shinobi found himself inside a dark void.

"Uh, who're you exactly? And also do you know where we are? " asked the blond in front of him

The Uchiha widened his eyes in disbelief. The boy that he thought that he accidentally killed…was right there. The ninja wasn't imagining things, the blond really was alive. An immense wave of relief washed over the shinobi. Taking a closer look at his overall appearance, the boy wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached orange-sleeves. Covering a big part of the boy's torso was a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen and placed over his shoulders were a pair of white spaulders. He was also wearing blue jeans. He had two belts on his waist that were brown-colored and had a pair of small pouches on them. There were wrist-length brown gloves on his hands with exposed fingertips and metal plates on the back of them. Strapped to the teen left hip was the familiar longsword the ninja recently held in his hands.

"To answer your second question, we are inside my mindscape. And forgive me for my lack of memory, but shouldn't the ones who start a conversation be the first to introduce themselves? " stated the Uchiha Clan member with an eye-smile. To his amusement, the boy looked sheepish at his comment.

"Y-yeah, you're right. Well… hi, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it! " said the teen with a little more confidence this time.

"Hmph. Do they now?" replied the man a hidden smirk underneath his facemask

" Well, my mum always says…nevermind" added the awkward teenager. The ninja decided to spare the boy's further embarrassment by introducing himself.

"I am **Ry****ū**. **Uchiha Ry****ū**. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Jaune. "

* * *

**Author Note:** As Pyrrha would put it, hello again! Now to explain the situation of Ryū and Jaune. It's similar to that of Ozpin/Ozma. Two souls sharing the same body. Although unlike with Ozpin, the consciousness and souls of both Ryū and Jaune will NEVER merge together. They will remain the same individuals they were before and they'll temporarily have to share the same body. Yes, that means that at one point in the story they will both have their own bodies and won't have to share it anymore. Now, before you'll yell at me that Ryū is OP:

**1.** He is a former _Anbu Captain_.

**2.** I admit, he was born with incredible talent in _Fuinjutsu_, _Ninjutsu_, and _Bukijutsu_. Unlike other shinobi, he is extremely intelligent and cunning. Most shinobi just try to learn and master techniques by repeatedly performing them again and again through hard work. But Ryū, on the other hand, is very observant and he is always searching for the most efficient way to achieve something. This skyrocketed his learning ability by a great deal and that's one of the main reasons why he masters and learns jutsus at such a fast rate. He also has some talent in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. But Itachi was still far better at Genjutsu than him and also a bit more skilled at taijutsu.

**3\. **While he is indeed very talented he still trained for several years to better himself in arts of shinobi like Taijutsu and Genjutsu for example, and in the end, Ryū not only managed to surpass Itachi in hand-to-hand combat(though the latter still remained the best Genjutsu User to ever exist in the Elemental Nations) but he was near Guy level in terms of taijutsu skill. Although he was unable to surpass Might Guy, that's how much of a beast he was. Ryū actually mastered most of the ninjutsu and techniques he learned over the years to the point that he doesn't need hand-seals to perform them. The Fire technique he used in this chapter was mastered as well. Although I forgot to mention in the story, the reason why he bothered to weave the signs was so that the people watching and any other potential enemies would think that he _needed_ to perform them in order to use the Jutsu. He specifically weaved them at a rate way slower than he normally would so that they could see what he was doing and think he needed quite a bit of time or at least a few seconds to prepare it. Deception is also one of the skills in a shinobi's arsenal after all.

**4**. Percy managed to injure him with his sniper rifle powered up by his semblance. This was to show that he can be injured or defeated. Ryū is not invincible. He is just so prepared almost all the time that he seems impossible to kill or defeat.

Oh, and if you're wondering why I didn't show the reactions of Jaune's teammates at Ryū's prowess and ability in battle don't worry they will be in the next chapter. Well, I think I covered most of the important stuff I wanted to talk about. Until next time, bye!


	3. Chapter 3 : The Invasion - PART I

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and/or RWBY nor any of its characters**

'independent thought'

'[internal conversation]'

"normal speech"

"**emphasis/****keywords/important information and evil/otherworldly being speech**"

"(foreign language spoken)"

"Shinobi Art / Ninja Techniques"

"_nicknames/team_ _names/__othe__r_"

**Author Note**: First I want to take this chance to thank you all for the support of this story either through following, favoriting it or just words of encouragement. I really didn't think so many of you would like it since compared to other fanfics that are out there this could barely be classified as average. Second, I want to apologize for making you wait so long and keep delaying the chapter, it must've been pretty irritating for you. I'd rather not make any excuses so I'll just say this: as I've specified in the first chapter, even though I would prefer to update this story every single month at the very least, the new chapters will come when **they will be ready**. This isn't me slowly abandoning this story or anything. No, I just feel like the story would be extremely rushed if I don't take my time with it and think it through a little bit.

Anyways I hope you guys will like this new chapter as much as the other two if not more. Enjoy!

* * *

**######### Vytal Festival Tournament – 15 minutes before present time #########**

"_Team _JNPR_ takes the win! Truly marvelous, ladies and gentlemen. We have bore witness to the impossible. Jaune Arc completely annihilated his adversaries without even being winded at all. Although _team's Sapphire_ fine teamwork, fighting skill and planning was a treat in itself to watch it appeared to not be enough to challenge the impressive power of their fellow huntsman-in-training" stated Doctor Oobleck_

"_I agree, this was a great performance displayed by the young Arc. I liked the burning of the forest in particular. Such a bold move! Not only did it took away the enemy's environmental advantage but it forced them to give away their position and engage the boy in a more close-quarters fight, a sound strategy indeed. I have no doubt in my mind that such a wonderful fight would be among the top highlights of the whole tournament. What a time to be alive" added Professor Port_

Pyrrha couldn't help but gape in awe and amazement at what her partner was capable of. She blushed heavily at the beautiful sight, her face turning a similar shade of red much liker her hair as she also took notice of his now exposed muscles and very attractive physique. The way he fought and weaved through his opponent's attacks was so…mesmerizing. Even though she was a very experienced and skilled huntress-in-training she too had _some_ faults in her style of combat. But he had **none**. She couldn't find any openings in his fighting style at all. His movements were that of a master fighter and a veteran huntsman. Although she doesn't remember ever teaching him that unknown style of combat or the sword techniques that he used in the match. But, while she was shocked at the young Arc's abilities, the mistralian champion was also worried about the teen's mental state. This was far too different from Jaune's personality. What happened to the guy she fell in love with? And why didn't he tell her that he learned a new fighting style all on his own and the fact that he finally awakened his semblance? Pyrrha felt like she was just stabbed with a knife through her heart. Did…did Jaune _not trust_ her? Seeing as her other 2 teammates were shocked as well by the prowess and talent Jaune had shown them all, Pyrrha concluded that they too weren't informed of her partner's new abilities. This sparked a small light of hope in the red-head. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe he had a good reason for not telling them all of this.

'Perhaps I'm reading too much into it. I should at least get his side of the story' thought the champion

"Woohoo! GO, FEARLESS LEADER! Ren! Ren! Did you see that?! Jaune totally kicked their butts ! " stated a hyperactive Nora Valkyrie

"Yes, it was spectacular…" replied Ren with an astonished look on his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing either. To think their fellow teammate and friend was hiding such powers from them. Along with his abilities and skills, Jaune's look and behavior suffered a major change too. His hair was longer and white-colored, covering a large portion of the right side of his face including his eye. The color of his eyes had transitioned from deep-blue to black-onyx and for some strange reason, he was now wearing a makeshift facemask. Ren narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Just what happened to his leader and friend? The man in front of his eyes certainly wasn't the Jaune Arc he knew. Something must've transpired while he was laying down on the arena floor. But the question was _what_? And _why_? Witnessing Pyrrha going after Jaune, probably to congratulate the blond on winning the match and also question him about his recent incredible feats, Ren decided to follow his teammate's example and so he too had gone after the swordsman, with Nora closely behind him.

**################## Ry****ū****'s mindscape – Current time ##################**

'How interesting. I'm able to understand him perfectly despite the lack of knowledge on their tongue. Could it be that our _link _is enabling us to break the language barrier? ' thought the ninja

"Wait, _Ry__ū_? What kind of name is that? " asked the young Arc. 'And why does his family name come first?' was the other unspoken question.

"Pardon? " replied the Uchihawith a raised eyebrow.

" O-oh, sorry I didn't mean to offend you. What I meant was, shouldn't it follow the **color naming convention** ? " asked a nervous-looking Jaune. And who could blame him? The guy in front of him was very intimidating. It didn't help that this man's voice was as deep as it was smooth.

'Color naming convention…I see. So these people's names must be chosen in reference or relation to a certain color. ' But why would they decide on such a rule? The only reasoning that Ryū could find is that its meant to promote individuality. He decided to question Jaune on the matter. Normally as a shinobi, he would not reveal important intel about himself, such as not knowing something that should be common knowledge. Information was a ninja's most valuable tool. But seeing as he'll be stuck with the boy for a while, there would be no point in keeping his origin a secret. Trusting Jaune Arc in this situation will be beneficial to both parties.

"Ironically, my surname does respect this convention. Although, I would appreciate it if you would enlighten me as to the purpose behind this strange rule " stated the ninja. The shinobi decided to withhold the fact that this wasn't his **full name**, the boy didn't need to know that for now.

"Huh? How can you not know? Literally, everybody on the face of **Remnant** is aware of this rule" asked a confused Jaune Arc

'Hn. _Remnant_, is it? Surely something must have happened to this world to gain such a peculiar name. A remnant of what it once was, perhaps? ' It could be possible. At first, the ninja thought that it might be the name of this land or continent, but the way the boy worded it implied that its indeed their planet's name. Breaking out of his musings, Ryū proceeded to answer Jaune's earlier question.

"I'm afraid that's because I am _not_ from Remnant, you see. " replied the Uchiha with an eye-smile.

In response to his answer, Jaune looked at the masked man in front of him as if he was crazy. The guy not only believed that they were inside his mind right now, but he was also saying that he was from a different world? Was this a joke? Did he somehow got captured by a psychopath and brought to this weird place after he blacked out? How did the man even manage to do that anyway, from what Jaune remembers he was in the middle of a fight with _team SPHR_ in the Vytal Festival Tournament. Ryū, as if he was reading the boy like a book, had suddenly interrupted the blond's thought process.

"Given what I've told you it is only logical to assume that I'm spouting complete nonsense. But I assure you that, as unbelievable as it sounds, I'm only speaking _the truth_ Jaune-san," said Ryū

" In order to clear some of your doubts, I shall now prove the sincerity of my first claim. " As he stated this the ninja snapped his fingers and in an instant, the once dark void of nothingness turned into a clear blue sky with the sun shining ever so brightly, and a seemingly endless and beautiful ocean under it which the two males were at the center of.

" W-wow! What the heck?! How did you do that ? " asked the shocked Arc

" As I've already stated, think of it as if it were my mindscape. This particular area, since its the product of my imagination, can be shaped and molded into anything I desire. Although considering that both our souls are currently sharing this body of yours you _may_ be able to affect this place to some extent as well" explained Ryū calmly while analyzing the boy's reactions.

"No way! Are we stuck here? What do you mean we're sharing my body?! And how did we even end up in your mind of all places?! " the young Arc was becoming more hysterical by the second. The Uchiha allowed the teenager to calm his breathing and process the situation he now found himself in. The blond pinched himself in the hopes that this was all a dream and he would wake up in his bed at the Beacon Dormitories where his team's room resided in. And not only was he in the same place as before, but he actually felt the pain he was inflicting upon himself. This was definitely _not_ a dream. After a couple of minutes, the boy finally spoke.

"Please…_please_ tell me there is a way out" the desperation in his voice was clear as day. Jaune just couldn't accept that he may never see his friends or family ever again. At first, he didn't trust what this Ryū guy said to him but the Arc couldn't deny what he had seen so far.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha was watching Jaune intently. The boy behaved as he expected him to, and the ninja couldn't blame him for it. For a shinobi, even this kind of situation was surprising at best. They were used to dangerous and unpredictable events throughout their careers as a ninja. Not to mention they were also trained to endure psychological torture. But he was just a normal teenager, albeit one with some combat training. Ryū could definitely see why this would be too much for the boy to handle, it was quite the shocking revelation.

"Unfortunately, it seems I am the only one in control of this body and with the ability to enter or exit this plane of existence at will. So as you've said, you're currently _stuck_ here. But there may be a solution to this predicament." said the shinobi with an eye-smile, hoping to alleviate some of the boy's stress.

" Really?! That's great! But about both of us living in the same body thing… how does that even work?" said a confused and hopeful Jaune Arc. He decided to take a closer look at the masked man's attire since he wasn't really paying much attention to it up until now. The white-haired male wore what seemed like black open-toed sandals as his choice of footwear, black pants and the rest of his body was covered by a white cloak which was decorated by blue flame-like motifs on the edges that originated from what the blond believed to be the mouth of a mistralian-inspired black-colored dragon, the creature being on either side of the cloth. Jaune couldn't really see what the man wore on his torso, but he did get a glimpse at Ryū's hands when he snapped his fingers earlier. And strangely, he wore what looked to be…bandages? They were red and it seemed to reach as far as the man's elbow. Jaune decided to switch his gaze towards the guy's face. He couldn't see the lower part of it due to the mask, but the knight took notice of other male's well-defined eyelashes. His eyes were black which greatly contrasted the man's hair. All in all, he looked like a pretty cool guy.

"It is as it sounds. We are two different souls inhabiting the same body, although I'm surprised this vessel we currently reside in is stable enough to support the both of us. I suspect that it may be the doing of some higher being or an extremely powerful individual. Someone powerful enough to both summon me to this dimension _and_ bind my soul to your body." explained the Uchiha

"That's a lot to take in. It just feels so…unreal" frowned the blond in thought

"To you, such feats may seem impossible, but in my homeworld, these kind of things are not unheard of" replied Ryū

"Oh, right. You did mention that you're not from Remnant. Where do you come from exactly? And what's it like?" asked Jaune with a curious look on his face

"My planet doesn't officially have a name, but you may call it _Earth_. In this world, there are several lands and countries, each one more different than the other. Among them, there is the** Land of Snow **_(Yuki no Kuni)_, **The Land of Sound** _(Oto no Kuni)_, **The Land of the Sky **_(Sora no Kuni)_, **The Land Of Iron** (_Tetsu no Kuni_), **The Land of Earth **_(Tsuchi no Kuni)_, **The Land of Lightning **_(Kaminari no Kuni)_, **The Land of Wind **_(Kaze no Kuni)_,** The Land of Water **_(Mizu no Kuni)_, and finally **The Land of Fire** _(Hi no Kuni)_, where I originate from. Those last five are the largest, most powerful and well-known of them all." stated Ryū

Checking to see wherever the blond was paying attention or not, the shinobi continued his lesson: "All of them are governed by a monarchy system. The **Feudal Lord** _(daimy__ō__) _is the country's ruler charged with the task of maintaining the economy and all the decisions concerning said land including alliances, the annual budget and the privileges allowed to their respective **hidden villages**, which are the main armies of those lands. _Hidden Villages_ are parts of the countries in which many civilians and warriors, such as myself, called **shinobi** reside in."

"Wait, you're a ninja?! Okay, that is so awesome !" exclaimed an excited looking Jaune Arc

"That is more, a hidden village is, in essence, a massive base of operations with a militaristic structure. We ninja are expected to uphold the responsibilities that come with our positions and protect both the village's civilians and our entire land. There is a **ranking system** that evaluates a shinobi's talent, skills, leadership, experience, and any other aptitude that they may possess. The weakest among them are known as _Genin_. Then there are the _Chūnin_ ninja, those who have reached a certain level of maturity in both their leadership skills _and_ tactical prowess. Further above, stand the level of **J****ō****nin**. These kind of shinobi are elite ninja who are generally highly skilled and experienced in quite a few ninja arts, a group that the **J****ō****nin Commander**, who is a pretty strong individual himself, is in charge of. Even higher, there exists the rank of **Anbu** which is comprised of the most exceptional and talented shinobi the village has to offer. They are masters of stealth and infiltration, each of them being specialized in multiple areas of expertise. In general, each _Anbu_ shinobi is assigned to a team. Such a group of people is then lead by extremely powerful and dangerous ninjas that bear the title of _Anbu Captain_. Then there is the **Anbu Commander** who is a very experienced individual in the **Anbu Corps** that, while generally not as talented or strong as a Captain, has far more political power than the aforementioned. And right at the top is the strongest of them all, the village's ruler. These individuals are on a league of their own, possessing such massive power, talent, tactical prowess and experience that they were bestowed the status of **Kage** _(Shadow)_." added Ryū

"Wow, you guys must be crazy strong then. By the way, what exactly are you, ninjas, doing for a living?" commented the curious blond

"There are missions that we shinobi are assigned to which, much like our ninja ranks, they are categorized by their difficulty and threat level. The easiest ones are the **D **ranked-missions which they're related to manual labor, the Genin shinobi usually being the ones these kind of missions are designated to. The **C**-rank missions are performed by both Genin and Chūnin. They can range from capturing wild animals to background investigations or guarding people against bandits. The **B**, **A,** and **S**-rank missions are generally the ones where you'll have to fight other shinobi. They can vary from guarding VIPs to espionage and village or state-level confidential matters. " replied the masked man. The Uchiha didn't add that most of these missions involved assassinations or killing people in general, he would rather build some trust with the boy first.

"Woah…that's sounds pretty cool. But what about the **Grimm**? Do you also have them in your world? " asked an awed Jaune Arc

'Grimm? Are they a third race of intelligent beings inhabiting Remnant?' asked himself a confused Ryū

"I'm afraid I have no knowledge of these _Grimm_. Perhaps you could shed some light on the subject?" asked the intrigued Uchiha with an expectant look

"Ah, sorry! My bad. Since you're from another world I guess you must have a different name for them…well, the _creatures of Grimm_ are basically animal-themed, terrifying and soulless monsters hellbent on killing all humans and **Faunus** for apparently no reason at all. " explained the knight

"I see…well, I can assure you there is no such creature in the world of the shinobi. It's likely they are exclusive to Remnant." replied Ryū. '_Faunus_, so this is what the people that possess animal-like characteristics are referred to as…' Although the explanation given by the blond raised some rather interesting questions. How could these monsters have _no soul_? Why would the sole purpose of their existence be to exterminate these two races? And how come the warriors of this dimension didn't eliminate these savage beings up until now? From what he'd seen they were pretty decent in battle.

"You're serious?! Oh, man! I wish came from your planet. I mean, I've already fought a couple of these things before, but they're still scary…" said Jaune while a shiver run down his spine at the thought of these beasts.

"I doubt you would really want to. They may not be Grimm, but I've had my fair share of monsters on my world…they often wore human flesh" said the Uchiha with a distant look in his lone visible eye, ignoring Jaune's confused expression. Ryū would've loved to hear more about the boy's planet, but right now he had other issues that required his attention.

"Jaune-san, we'll have to save this conversation for another time. First I need to learn the language of your people to properly communicate with them. " stated the white-haired swordsman.

"What do you mean? You're already speaking it fluently." frowned the blond in confusion

"That is one of the benefits that come with this unusual situation of ours. I can guarantee that my native tongue greatly differs from yours." replied the Uchiha

"Sooo any other person besides me can't understand you, is that what you're saying?" asked Jaune

" before I go…" started Ryū as he began to walk towards the boy. Once the Uchiha stopped not even a meter in front of the huntsman-in-training he suddenly lifted his left hand, reaching for the blond's forehead with his index and middle fingers. After the ninja made contact with the teenager, a flash of light emanated from the proximity of the two, making Jaune close his eyes in response. Several seconds later the blond knight opened his eyes and to his surprise Ryū wasn't anywhere to be seen. However, there was a hovering window beside him that displayed the Beacon Academy grounds in all their glory. He could hear the sound of chirping birds and the water pouring from the fountain positioned near the entrance of the school. Surprised by this event, Jaune called out to the ninja.

'[Ryū, this is your doing? Is this what you're seeing and hearing? ]' shouted the knight

'[Yes, Jaune-san. Right now you're experiencing 3 out of the 5 senses possessed by this body. Vision, sound, and smell. Seeing as there is currently no real need of enabling your sense of taste and touch I decided against it. Also, if I were to activate the latter I doubt you would desire to experience the pain that often comes with it.' explained to the masked man as he placed one of his _Hiraishin_ marks on the ground. The Uchiha chose not to mention that he could severe or restrain their mind's connection at any given moment. It was a trick he learned from spending so much time with a **Jinchuriki.** While he enjoyed the blond's company, Ryū would rather have some privacy for his thoughts if he were to have any say in the matter. Now that he thought about it, this situation was very similar to that of **Naruto** and **Kurama**, which was quite ironic. At first, Ryū thought that there may be no way to separate the both of them from this body. If this were to be true than the ninja would feel even more guilty than he currently is, knowing that he basically destroyed this boy's whole life. But if the **Eternal Mangekyō** were to awaken, there was still a chance that he could use **it **in combination with his Fuinjutsu to perform such a seemingly impossible task. The shinobi could only guess why he didn't have access to the ultimate stage of the Sharingan. It was possible that this body didn't fully adjust to his power just yet.

'[Well, okay…at least I get to see what you do so it's fine I guess. Although, I would prefer it if you would let me taste what you eat as well from time to time since…you know]' said the boy with a sad smile on his face.

'[Hmph. I'll make sure to keep your request in mind. ]' mused Ryū.

'[Hah, dude that was actually pretty good. Way better than **Yang**'s puns anyway]' chuckled the blond

'[_Yang_? A friend of yours? ]' asked the ninja

'[Yeah, she's a skilled fighter and pretty good friend to hang around with, beautiful too. I mean, that's if you don't consider the constant teasing and puns you have to live through]' stated the knight

'[Hn. I see...she has an interesting name by the way. From your description it seems to suit her personality quite well]' noted the Uchiha

'[Really, how so? Her name refers to the color yellow, but I don't know what you can interpret from just that]' asked an intrigued Arc

'[In Elemental, Yang alludes to nature, warmth, and positivity]' explained Ryū

'[Hmm, that's pretty cool. ]' added the Arc

'[Jaune-san. Does this school provide any scrolls, books or documents on your language? ]' asked the shinobi, admiring the design of the building.

'[You mean Beacon Academy? Well it does have some books about it but they're not for beginners and they don't have pictures either so ironically you'd actually need to know how to read in order to understand them…]'

'[How about that city over there? Surely there must be a library in that area]' stated masked swordsman, pointing at the large city in the distance.

'[Oh right! They should definitely have those kinds of books there. ]' exclaimed the knight

'[Splendid]' was the shinobi's reply. The Uchiha was already at the cliff's edge ready to plunge into the immense body of water beneath him.

'[Wait! Ryū, don't tell me you're going to jump from– ]' the blond didn't get to finish his sentence as the ninja already began his fall towards the massive lake.

'[Oh Shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Dude, have you gone completely nuts?! You're gonna kill us both! ]' exclaimed the terrified Arc.

Earlier the ninja, analyzing the height of the cliff relative to the massive lake, concluded that it was more or less equal to that of the **Hokage Mountain**. His original body, at its peak, would no doubt survive falls such as this just fine. But the current vessel was extremely weak compared to the one he possessed before. The shinobi might make the fall but not without suffering any injuries. He _could've_ used, however, the **Shunshin No Jutsu** that his **elder brother** was so famous for, considering the control of his chakra was perfect so it would naturally lower the required amount to perform the technique by a great deal and neither was the Jutsu taxing on one's reserves. There was also the option of scaling down the massive cliff by focusing a bit of chakra to his feet. But Ryū would rather not waste any chakra and preserve it for now as much as possible should a potential fight in the near future take place. And seeing as the landing zone was just a mass of water instead of a rough terrain he could just jump right in without worrying about getting wounded. The water itself should soften his fall quite nicely.

The blond teenager clenched his eyes shut in fear of what was to come. The only proof that the Uchiha made contact with the lake was the sound of a splash. The knight, realizing that he remained in one piece, had slowly opened his eyes, curiosity getting the best of him. He was surprised by the sight. They seemed to be a few feet deep into the lake. The water was unexpectedly clear. He could see various species of fish and all the other aquatic life forms roaming throughout their surroundings.

'[How did we…survive? ]' asked a confused Jaune

'[I enhanced the body's durability so it would better sustain the impact. ]' explained Ryū

'[Is that your **semblance**? ]' tried to pry the teenager

_Semblance_? Given the fact that the boy immediately identified this particular name with the description of the shinobi's ability indicates that its most likely a term used to refer to the individual powers of this world's warriors.

'[You could say that, yes.' replied the Uchiha as he swam to the surface. A few seconds later he climbed on the rippling water by channeling chakra through his limbs.

'[ .way… Ryū are you seriously walking on water?! That is so cool! ]' stated the Arc, awed by the impressive feat.

'[Yes, my power has multiple uses. One of them is the ability to walk on any surface, be it solid or not. But enough about me. Seeing as I've divulged quite a bit of information about my world I'm expecting the same courtesy, Jaune]' said the ninja with a smile on his hidden face. The man would no doubt have enough time to satisfy his curiosity about this dimension, seeing as they were pretty far from their destination.

**############# Vytal Festival Tournament, VIP Room – Earlier #############**

All the individuals in the room were at a loss for words. They couldn't even comprehend just what they have seen, much less accept it.

"Amazing…" whispered General Ironwood to himself. To think that the boy would be such a powerful and skilled a turn of events. Not only did he manage to outwit and win against his prized team and the number one favorite of the tournament, the Arc did it all on his own. But the general frowned deep in thought. Why did his old friend kept him in the dark about this? If Oz had such a powerful card to play all along shouldn't he have told him so they could adjust their plans against **Salem** and her minions accordingly? He decided to at least give the silver-haired man a chance to explain himself. He trusted the man. Knowing his friend, Ozpin must've had a reason for why he didn't mention it to him at all.

Meanwhile, Specialist Schnee wasn't faring much better at hiding her surprise either. Due to keeping in contact with her younger sister, Winter had a rough idea of what exactly Weiss's teammates and friends were capable of based on her descriptions. According to her sibling, her partner was decent combat-wise and a somewhat capable leader, although she did add that the girl is childish at times and, in her own words, a _reckless dolt_. Then there was the brawler Yang Xiao-Long who was described as a loud, _unmannered brute _and admittedly a good close-quarters fighter. Apparently, these two were related, half-sisters even. So it came to no surprise to Winter when she learned about the immature behavior of these girls, given who their uncle was. Strangely, Weiss hadn't provided much information about her third teammate aside from the fact that the young girl is actually quite smart, skilled in combat situations and introverted by nature. Their sister team, _JNPR_ consisted of two orphaned capable fighters whose personalities contrasted with each other, the famous champion of Mistral Pyrrha Nikos that needs no further introduction and lastly Jaune Arc, the only son of the Arc Family. This one was an enigma. From what Winter managed to gather thanks to her sister's intel, at the beginning of the school year the boy was below average in terms of talent and physical abilities. Even if the teenager managed to better himself as time passed on there was still a noticeable gap in regards to experience when compared to any other student. And it showed throughout his earlier matches. But in his most recent one Jaune Arc, similar to the treatment he had administered on his opponents, had utterly destroyed any misconceptions and expectations Winter might have had about him. This man could easily be put in the same category as Remnant's most powerful individuals and that's only from what the Specialist witnessed so far. His speed alone was _amazing_, her eyes had a hard time keeping up with it. The boy's demeanor seemed to be influenced as well and even though she couldn't properly see his face because of the mask the woman guessed that he wore a stoic expression. Winter could've sworn she saw a flicker of emotion in the man's eyes but considering that it was gone the next second it might have been just her imagination. His swordsmanship and fighting style was surprisingly elegant and fluid. Still, to make such a major transition from a barely average student to a skilled and experienced huntsman was extremely shocking. Just what kind of incredible semblance did this man possess?

Glynda Goodwitch, being one of the few people who actually knew about Jaune Arc's true limits and aptitude in combat, was even more shocked than the others. She couldn't help but gape in surprise at the fighting prowess displayed by her snowy-haired student, its as if she was watching a veteran huntsman in action. The huntress could acknowledge the fact that, while at first, he was not worthy nor eligible to attend such a prestigious academy like Beacon, the young man had slowly but surely improved in all this time he had spent at the school. Miss Nikos most likely had played a part in that growth as well. But this was a gargantuan difference in skill and strength in comparison to what Mr. Arc was capable of before. And from what she had gathered so far the boy's semblance seems to not only change his physical features and strengthen his body beyond measure, but it also granted him the ability to create and control the power of fire.

"Ozpin, what is the meaning of this?" asked the headmaster of Atlas Academy in a stern stone.

"Yeah, Ozzy…the kid's power is no joke. _What the hell_ did you feed him? " asked a surprised Qrow, hardly believing what he had seen so far. This Jaune kid was a freaking monster, not even he or Ice Queen at their peak could match the guy's speed and strength.

"Headmaster, while I would not use the same vocabulary as a _certain someone_" she glared at Qrow out of the corner of her eye. "I must admit I am curious as well." stated the busty blond-haired Professor

"…I myself would certainly like to know the answer to such a difficult question" was the reply of the old wizard. The headmaster had a hunch about the boy's true power, but even he did not expect it to be so unimaginably high and impressive. Hands interlocked in a meditative position, Ozpin narrowed his eyes in thought. Judging by all the evidence displayed before him this clearly wasn't the young man known as Jaune Arc. His personality and combat ability couldn't be more different. Not taking into account his immense strength and speed the boy also seemed to possess multiple semblances, one of which being the ability to heal himself. It was a split-second event, the majority of the audience would've never been able to witness it but he _did_. The silver-haired man saw the injury that Mr. Arc sustained due to his opponent's enhanced bullet and how he rapidly healed himself not even a second after performing some strange hand-signs, which were weaved again later in the match just before he used his elemental power. This boy could either be a blessing to his cause or a _very_ troublesome opponent. Could it be that 'Jaune Arc' is in a similar _situation_ as him? And what did this mean in the grander scheme of things? Was this perhaps a gift from the **siblings**, to aid him in his quest against Salem? From what the old wizard had seen up until now the white-haired man did not seem to have any ill intentions, but he couldn't just rely on first impressions alone. The headmaster needed to be sure that, whoever this individual might be, he would not pose a threat to the safety of the civilians or his students and neither was he an ally of the _Queen_. Ozpin just hoped that the enemy didn't already make contact with him.

"You…don't know?" frowned the General in confusion.

"Sadly, no. I'm as clueless as you all are about this whole event. I was aware that the boy might prove to be something special, but not at _this_ scale" answered the silver-haired man.

The response of the headmaster had received various looks of surprise. To think that there was something even Ozpin had no knowledge about was a bit hard to digest. But if that's the case then this was quite worrying. All this time the boy had managed to fool everyone about his true abilities, including the school's staff. The question is: Why did he bother to hide it at all, what could such a thing accomplish? Could it be that he was an agent of the ene- Whatever thoughts run through their heads of the room's individuals were interrupted by a hard knock on the door.

"Come in" stated Ozpin

"Headmaster, please excuse my intrusion but this is an important matter," said the Atlesian solder, switching his gaze to the General.

"Report" stated James with a serious expression.

"Sir. The suspicious group I've been tasked with surveilling is finally on the move. From the looks of it, they appeared to have been following Jaune Arc right after his match against the Atlas team." Four of the persons situated on the other side of the room, realizing what this could potentially mean, widened their eyes in apprehension. The group's sudden spark of interest in the young Arc no doubt sprouted from the boy's show of strength. This could be bad, _very_ bad.

"Good work, soldier. Dismissed" exclaimed the headmaster of Atlas Academy.

"General !" saluted the man before stepping out of the room.

Meanwhile, Winter frowned in confusion. What was going on? Did some unknown enemy managed to infiltrate in the Vytal Festival? She wasn't aware that General Ironwood gave such an order to one of his soldiers. But the Specialist decided that maybe it was for the best she wasn't informed about such things, Winter trusted her superior. Surely he must've had his reasons.

"Heh, nice one Jimmy." said the drunkard of the room

"Qrow, for once in your life show some proper respect" replied the Schnee with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Wanna go at it again _Ice Queen_? Didn't know you liked being humiliated so much hehe" commented the Branwen

"Why you-" responded the woman by slowly and threateningly marching towards scythe-wielder before being cut off.

"Enough! Specialist Schnee! **Stand**.**down**" said Ironwood in a warning tone

"My apologies, General," replied Winter, a look of shame bearing her face

"Glynda, check the surveillance cameras." ordered the aged wizard, ignoring the commotion.

"Already on it, sir." was the reply of the Professor

Not only a moment later and a large holographic screen of the colosseum's hallways had popped up in front of them. On it, there was a familiar-looking masked man walking around the corridor at an even pace. At the far end of the hallway there appeared to be three other figures making their way towards the swordsman's location.

"Is this live feed?" asked the Specialist

"Yes, what we're witnessing is in real-time…Headmaster Ozpin, is it really wise to allow _them_ to make contact with Mr. Arc, sir?" asked Combat Professor

"Judging by their proximity alone I'm afraid it's too late to stop them at this point. But do not worry Glynda, somethings tells me this won't go entirely as planned by our dear guests." replied the silver-haired man with a mysterious smile. And two minutes later he was proven to be right. Murderous intent could be seen all over the face of the young ashen-haired female, clearly directed towards the back of the departing figure. And though he couldn't make what they were talking about in the earlier moments of their interaction it undoubtedly didn't work out as intended. This only made his smile widen in response. **Good**. So there was still a chance that he might be able to successfully persuade the young Arc to his cause. The other three who were in-the-know breathed a sigh of relief.

"It seems I stand corrected" stated the centuries-old man

"Well, glad you were right on that one Oz. It would've been a pain in the ass to have to fight someone like him" added Qrow

"Language, Qrow." warned the headmistress, ever annoyed by the man's uncouth choice of words." Even so, I have to agree. Provided that the enemy managed to bring him into their side Mr. Arc could've proved to be a terrifyingly powerful opponent." said Glynda.

Winter narrowed her eyes suspiciously. This wasn't just an ordinary group of criminals, the manner in which her current entourage spoke about them made that much clear. Were they part of some unknown terrorist organization? She doubted they were associated with the **White Fang**, they displayed no Faunus features whatsoever and considering the organization's hatred for humanity, Winter guessed they would've rather died than ally themselves with humans or worst, let them join in.

"We shouldn't celebrate just yet. His true goal and motivations are still unknown" reminded the General

"Is he…heading towards the docking area?" asked Winter, unsure of the masked man's intentions. The others, hearing this, returned their gazes towards the hovering screen in front of them. The Arc was indeed nearing the docks. But what could he possibly gain by going there? Even if the boy wanted to escape the Amity Colosseum, surely a teenager such as himself wouldn't happen to have the knowledge of piloting an AirBus without proper training first…would he? They continued to watch as the white-haired man finally arrived at his destination. He approached the edge of a platform, proceeded to throw his sword in what they assumed to be the direction of Beacon Academy and then…vanished?!

" What...the fuck?" exclaimed a wide-eyed Qrow, trying to register what he just saw.

"That faint white blur, its as if he…teleported" stated a stunned Glynda Goodwitch, not acknowledging Qrow's earlier comment.

"Just how many semblances does he have? " asked the General out loud. He too along with his Specialist was at a loss for words at the boy's many different abilities. Jaune Arc was becoming more dangerous by the minute. Ironwood truly hoped that the boy might be on their side of the chessboard.

"If his early feats weren't enough, now I'm sure Mr. Arc will be a most valuable ally against our common dangerous foe," stated Ozpin

"Headmaster, forgive me if it's not my place to ask this…but who _is_ this enemy?" asked the Specialist

"Miss Schnee, I can understand your confusion about all these events. Allow us to explain the situation" stated Ozpin calmly, switching his gaze to his old friend a silent conversation between them, the General only nodded in response. It was time for Winter Schnee to enter their **inner circle**.

**############# Vale City, Commercial District – Present Time #############**

During their long trip to civilization, Ryū managed to learn a lot about this world's workings. Jaune confirmed that the planet's name is indeed Remnant, with the main spoken tongue being referred to as **Iagarhi**. There are **four** **Kingdoms** in total, each of them with their own distinct culture and traditions: **Vale**, **Vacuo, Mistral**, and finally **Atlas**, formerly known as **Mantle**. The first two are situated on the continent of **Sanus**, _Atlas_ is on the continent of **Solitas** and _Mistral_ is located on **Anima**. However, there is a fourth continent smaller than all the other ones, **Menagerie**. It is home to most of the Faunus population. Initially, there were plans of confining them all on the landmass in question, but due to a revolt that came to be known as the **Faunus Rights Revolution, **they managed to successfully prevent that outcome. Curiously, the origins of this race are still unknown to this day.

Furthermore, the shinobi learned about the main currency of Remnant, which takes the form of plastic cards. After hearing the explanation of the blond, its value seems to differ based on the color that each card is assigned. The ninja deduced that the ratio between **Lien** and his world's own currency would be about 49 **ryō** for every White Card. For larger sums of money such as Pink, Green, Blue, and Turquoise Cards it would roughly amount to five, ten, twenty, and even fifty times more ryō respectively. But the rarest among them, the Yellow Lien Card would have to be holding a hundred times the amount of money that the White Card one possessed. From what the ninja had seen Jaune's wallet contained various amounts of White, Pink and Green Cards with the first two being in the majority. It should be more than enough for a beginner's book on these people's language.

Additionally, the knowledge of the mysterious energy called **Aura**, that Jaune seemed to possess, was made clear to Ryū. From the description of the blond, it appeared to be an ability that anybody who has a soul can use, provided that enough practice was put into it. However, the boy added that this power could also be awakened through another user. Some of its advantages were comprised of strength and speed beyond the potential of a normal human. Another was the shield that the ninja encountered in his recent fight. Most of shinobi would kill without a second thought to gain this particular perk, to a ninja it would've been a massive advantage over their enemies. And the last ability provided by one's Aura is similar in concept to a Bloodline Limit. Although unlike a Kekkei Genkai, it was unique to the individual. It seems his initial thoughts on this **Semblance** were correct for the most part. But the next details of Jaune's explanation confused Ryū. Apparently, aside for the special power that everyone who had a Semblance acquired, Aura was also represented through its color that differs from person to person. The boy said that his was **yellow**. But then why were there three different colors when he was fighting those four boys, even though they faded after a short while. Could it be that he too awakened it? In theory, it would make sense, after all, he _does_ have a soul. But it might be that it's an influence of Jaune's own Aura, showing Ryū what _his_ would look like. Its also very likely that, just like chakra in his own world, Aura is a power that only the residents of Remnant could manifest.

The subject of the Grimm was also a part of the discussion that Ryū had with Jaune. While the blond reminded that most of these creatures were animal-like in appearance and behavior, he made sure to specify that there were a few types of Grimm that did not possess such traits. But all of them seemed to have something in common: bone-like protrusions covering a large amount of their body akin to an armor, deep-red eyes and black-colored skin. The knight added that trained soldiers and Aura Users known as **Huntsmen** had the purpose of eradicating the Grimm. They managed to defeat quite a large amount of them up until now but they always came back stronger than ever and no one ever managed to find out why these creatures of darkness seem to only increase in number by the day.

On another note, he finally learned about those large mechanical structures made of metal that he saw flying over him such as Bullheads or Airbuses and also the superior technology of this world. The projection which the shinobi saw earlier in what was now confirmed to be the tournament for a festival of sorts, that is somehow able to restrain and manipulate light in such a way its capable of displaying both images and text without the requirement or help of any physical object, was given the name **hologram**. But of course logic states that without a doubt it must've had some source of energy to sustain it, otherwise it wouldn't function at all. The most appropriate invention of the Elemental Nations that he could compare it to was the **computer**, which was very helpful in the field of medical science and especially for surveillance or monitoring purposes. Perhaps it was powered by this intriguing natural resource called _Dust_ that, from what Jaune Arc managed to tell him, not only was it an integral part of these people's daily lives and various machines but also a great ally in combat, due to its elemental properties that varied depending on the color of the Dust crystal. And while it had its uses in battle for the warriors of this world, it wouldn't really help a shinobi like him since the power contained in these crystals was far too raw to even compare to the complexity and usefulness of the elemental manipulation that he was familiar with.

The Uchiha was also informed of the purpose behind the _color-naming convention_, and it is as he predicted it. Apparently, eighty years ago there was a significant conflict between the four Kingdoms named the **Great War**. The spark that ignited the fire to such a conflict was the repression of individualism and the abolishment of the arts. Those in opposition to such oppression named their children after an important and fundamental aspect of art, _color_. And the tradition seems to continue even in the current era. According to Jaune, the Faunus race was offered Menagerie as a gift for their participation in _The War_. Although this reward is far from fair and just, with barely one-third of fertile land. The other two parts of the continent were comprised of nothing but desert and dangerous wildlife, forcing the Faunus to gather on smaller areas which resulted in small but dense settlements. It was no wonder terrorists organizations akin to the _White Fang_ started to appear, all that pent-up anger at their discrimination, slavery, and resentment was bound to blow up at some point. Ryū couldn't help but compare the Faunus organization to the **Akatsuki**. They both were once a peaceful group, but as time passed so did their old ideals and goals, replaced with nothing but contempt about the current state of the world and an ambition to change such a system by ruling it through fear…and **Pain**. The sigh that escaped the ninja's lips was inevitable. This brought back unpleasant memories. He remembered what happened to **Konoha** not long ago, what that **Uzumaki** _dared_ to do to _his_ village. Ryū wasn't so pissed and filled with bloodlust in a _long_ time. Since that **night**, almost **13 years** ago. He could definitely see where the man was coming from, even empathize with him. But that did not mean that the Uchiha approved of the man's actions and his plan for the future of shinobi. Although Naruto had made his objection to the Uchiha's methods known, Ryū did not regret what he did to the red-head at the end of their battle. _Pain_ gave him no other choice, it was for the sake of his village. And even then it wasn't something to celebrate after all one-fourth of **Konohagure's** entire population was no more. That was a massive blow to the _Leaf_. Many children were orphaned, families cried for the loss of their child, relatives or friends. The Uchiha couldn't say that it was a victory, but it definitely wasn't a total loss either. The majority of them, in the end, were alive and that was a great relief to the Sharingan user.

'[I'm telling you man, having seven sisters is such a pain sometimes. They almost always treat me like I'm some kind of precious jewel who's going to crack at the slightest wrong touch. I mean it's nice to feel so cared for, but they really take it to the extreme. Not to mention that I have to sit through hours of waiting when they go shopping, just because they want _a guy's opinion_. Oh, and DON'T even get me started on the teasing. MAN, it's so embarrassing, especially when they do it in public. But, even still…I love them. They're my family and I wouldn't trade them for the world]' said the blond, smiling softly at the end.

'[Their worries are proof of the love that they hold for you, Jaune. No matter their quirks, you've got some great siblings.]' replied the shinobi.

'[Yeah…by the way, do you have any siblings of your own?]' asked the Arc curiously

'[Yes…I did]' was the response of the ninja, closing his eyes in deep thought.

'[O-o-oh, R-Ryū I'm sorry! I didn't know!]' quickly added knight, worried that he might've angered his new friend.

'[Ahaha, it is alright Jaune. I made my peace with it, long ago.]' laughed the Uchiha good-heartedly at the blond's nervousness. Although what the young Arc failed to notice was the slight sadness in the man's tone.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jaune decided the break the ice.

'[Sooo you said a while back that your surname does respect the color-naming rule, what exactly does it mean? ]'

'[The literal translation would be _dragon_. Because this kind of creatures are said to capable of breathing fire, this would reference the color **red**. And since the Uchiha are known for their affinity with the element of **Fire**, my father decided it would be a fitting name for his second son.]' explained Ryū

'[Huh, that's some awesome name right there. Your father sure knows how to choose them]'

'[I agree, he was a great father who loved his family dearly. I might not have gotten much time to bond with him, but nonetheless, I respect the man. He died in battle as a true shinobi. ]' replied Ryū with some sorrow in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Jaune was feeling extremely guilty and stupid for bringing back such sensitive and unpleasant memories to the guy. The knight decided to seal his mouth shut before he messes up again.

At the moment, they were marching through the busy streets of Vale in search of a certain book store. The pair of two would've gone to the **Public Library of Vale** who had all the books they needed, but since the property fell victim to a _White Fang _attack about a month ago due to the staff's discrimination against the Faunus race and considering that the reconstruction of it was still not finished, Ryū and Jaune were forced to check some of the stores who might possess what they wish for.

Vale is a beautiful city, especially now that it was nighttime. The designs and architecture of the buildings were both creative and mesmerizing, combining remarkably well with the different lights that illuminated them. The Uchiha silently activated his Sharingan for a very important task…memorizing the location of all the teashops in the whole district, just for future reference _of course_. Being hit with some nostalgia, Ryū wondered how the old man who runs that teashop back in his homeworld, that he was **frequently visiting**, was doing. Was he still alive after they had won the war? The ninja really hoped that **Kenshin-san**'s business was blooming right now, that man sure knew how to make some proper tea. It was quite disappointing really, knowing that these people attempts might not even come close to the skill of his friend. But he'll take what he can get, even if there will be a significant drop in quality.

Many of the city's residents were watching replays of the Tournament of Vytal either on their scrolls or the TVs positioned near the windows of some shops. The only reason why people didn't start to immediately recognize the ninja was thanks to a **Henge** that Ryū had made of a random civilian. He didn't like nor need the attention right now. The Uchiha was now sporting a brown shirt under a gray jacket that was covering his upper body. He wore brown pants with gray-colored designs on the sides. The eyes of the ninja's _Transformation_ had a shade of deep green and his hair was black in color.

After a few blocks and some directions offered by Jaune, they finally arrived at their destination. Above the entrance read the name of the store. _From Dust Till Dawn_. At first, the blond thought of another shop that would've surely had what they needed but apparently, the owner died mysteriously and since he had no relatives the store became the government's property. As they entered the shop in front of them there was a ring of a bell, signaling their presence to the owner. A few seconds later an old man appeared behind the counter from one of the backdoors.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" asked the shopkeeper

"Hi. have **language** book?" replied the Uchiha with his own question. During their walk, Ryū, analyzing the speech patterns, tone, minuscule muscle tensions of the facial structure, various gesticulations and the sound that the civilians around them made, had already picked up a few words that would help him in this endeavor. However, since this is the international language of the planet and the dialects that existed before had now gone almost extinct it was hard to come by the equivalent of _language_ in his own tongue. And because it was spoken by almost every single individual there would rarely be a need for these people to refer to their own language in a normal conversation. But thanks to Jaune he was now aware of the word and its pronunciation.

"I have a lot of books on our language. Do you have something specific in mind?"

"Children book" answered the shinobi, copying the inflections and accent of Vale's residents to the smallest detail.

"Aah, you're planning on teaching your brats how to read? Now that's a diligent parent hehe… I may have something in the back, give me a minute." chuckled the man. After a while the old man returned with a yellow-colored book that had an image of a smiling child on the cover, holding what would most likely be a letter or some sort of symbol related to their alphabet.

"I found this one in some old box that I was planning to get rid of anyway. The book is in a pretty worn-out shape but it does its job, this should be enough for someone to learn the basics. It even has pictures to go along with the words." added the shopkeeper. After the blond finished translating the older man's words, Ryū proceeded to inspect the book in question. And it turns out that it was indeed what the Uchiha was looking for. Every single word was accompanied by a picture to match.

"The cost?" inquired the shinobi

"Hmmm…well considering the state of it, I'd wager 5 White Lien Cards would be enough." answered the aged man.

"Thank you" stated the ninja, grateful for the help of the shopkeeper.

"Ah, its nothing. Glad I could do business with you." replied the owner with a smile

After paying the necessary amount, Ryū exited the property and returned to the loud and busy streets of the city. As the shinobi was casually walking among the crowd of people he sends a pulse of chakra to his eyes, activating his bloodline as a result. Opening them slowly, they revealed the ever-ominous Sharingan in all its glory. Returning his attention to the recently acquired book, the three tomoes of each matured eye spun wildly, taking in all the information before them. Fifteen minutes later, Ryū attained a good grasp of Remnant's native tongue. Now he was finally able to have a proper conversation should the need arise. When he revealed to the boy the power of his Kekkei Genkai, earlier during their travel towards the city, Jaune was ecstatic and awed by the multiple abilities and usefulness of his Bloodline Limit, saying he was very fortunate to possess it and see the world from such a perspective. And to an extent he was right. However, as much as the Sharingan was a blessing it was also a **curse**. The **fate** of his Clan proved that much.

Pleased by the success of the mission, the ninja decided to allow himself a moment of relaxation and peace by dining at one of the restaurants that he saw nearby. The man was _starving_. It didn't help that his body was still in pain and his muscles ached because of the strain he had put them through in that tournament's match. He stretched his sore neck, gaze towards the skies, to relieve some of the pain. **Tsunade-sama's** technique might be powerful, but there was no point in even trying to use it if the user's physique was not at its peak or at least powerful enough to handle it, this being the third and final requirement for the Jutsu. Ryū was fortunate enough that Jaune's body _barely_ possessed the minimum strength for it.

A few more minutes of walking and he finally arrived at the entrance of a restaurant. Entering the property, he immediately started analyzing his surroundings. The patterns and combinations of colors that decorated the interior were unique and gave off a pleasant atmosphere overall. It was very spacious and a few of the tables were already occupied by other people, but fortunately, the Uchiha managed to spot an empty one further at the back of the establishment. Approaching the table in question he chose to sit as far as possible from the window, given his _insistent_ pursuers. They've been on his tail from the moment he arrived in the City of Vale, he could tell by the faint **killing intent** directed at him. But they couldn't fool a shinobi. Even without his sensory ability, Ryū would've noticed them fairly easy should they had been in close proximity or attempted to blend in the environment. Which means that they're keeping their distance, _for now_. Not to mention that since his range, unlike other shinobi who can even sense up to a few kilometers, is a mere **150 meters** the Uchiha would've surely felt their near-constant presence, but he _doesn't_. They must have a way of tracking him at long distances. It couldn't be an airborne monitoring device or **drone** as it is called, earlier he subtlety craned his neck upwards to confirm this, even resorting to his Sharingan to clear any doubts. And if they were not hostile from the beginning and just wanted to converse with him they've had plenty of chances to do so, considering he specifically walked through a few unpopulated areas and narrow alleys to confirm just that. This leads Ryū to the following conclusion: Whoever these individuals are they clearly don't have good intentions, their behavior shows that. The group's interest in him is most likely related to his feats in the Vytal Festival Tournament, so they must've acknowledged him as a dangerous wildcard. If so then they are either here to kill or capture him, neither of which the shinobi is fond of. And lastly, they're likely following him either through the use of a Semblance or his partner's **Scroll**. When Jaune told him about the _Scroll_ or the **Cross Continental Transmit System** and its implications even he couldn't help but be surprised. Back in the Elemental Nations, this would've revolutionized espionage and the world of shinobi as a whole.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye a waitress that had a pair of dogs ears upon her head making her way towards him, a smile adorning the female's pretty face. 'Hn. A Faunus then'. Curiously, her face lit up when she was close to fifteen meters of him. However, this wasn't the only instance when something akin to it had happened. Earlier, Ryū's _Henge_ was on the receiving end of the glares and looks of contempt originating from many of the Faunus population that he was passing by, but as soon as they got close enough to him their demeanor seemed to change to one of surprise and confusion. Its as if they were…mistaking him for one of their own. 'Taking into account their much more developed senses, it wouldn't be surprising if these _Faunus_ could tell by a person's scent whatever race they belong to. But I am a human, why would they consider me to be…" Suddenly, a new thought had occurred through his mind. It is the only logical explanation he could find for such a mystery. It must be because of his **contract**.

"Hello! Welcome to _The Hungry Well_. Would you like a menu or do you already have something in mind sir?" asked the female Faunus

"Why hello Miss. If it means I'll see such a lovely lady as yourself again I'd rather choose something from the menu." replied the ninja in disguise with a smile, taking the item offered by the waitress.

"I'll come back in a few minutes for your order then" added the Faunus with a smile of her own before rushing off to take care of other clients, all the while blushing at her client's compliment. Ryū, returning his gaze to the menu in his hands he went on to open it he found a list of various foods, beverages and surprisingly…a small piece of paper with something written on it. It was a combination of ten digits in Iagarhi. 'A coded message?' But what could it mean, a warning of sorts? Was this Faunus in cahoots with the people who were following him?

'[She gave you her _number_ that easily?! Dude, you've got some GAME! What's your secret?]' asked a surprised and jealous Jaune, witnessing the interaction between the two.

'Number?' the Uchiha asked himself. Why would she give him this? He didn't order anything yet so it clearly wasn't the bill…was it somehow related to Remnant's advanced technology, a sort of an identification number that you would need for communicating at long distances with one another? Jaune _did_ say such things were possible in this world. If so why would the dog Faunus willingly give away the method to contact her, which was personal information, to a complete stranger...unless…was this woman _romantically_ interested in him? 'Hmph. The transformation must be pretty good looking' mused the ninja. It also helped that the shinobi was considered a Faunus in her eyes.

'[Jaune-san, are these used alongside those _scroll_ devices to communicate with the owner of the number?]' asked the curious ninja

'[Ah, yeah! I forgot to explain this to you, hehe sorry…well basically you introduce those numbers into the scroll by tapping the corresponding digit you see on the screen and you can then either call the owner almost immediately or save the contact so you don't have to reintroduce it every time. And it allows you to speak with anybody on Remnant no matter the distance…well as long as you still have some signal left that is. But man, Ryū! I didn't know you were such a player.]' stated the Arc

'[Hn. I see so that's how it is. Now regarding this _secret_ as you like to call it…I believe there is no such thing when it comes to romance, Jaune. I'm by no means an expert regarding the matters of the heart, but from my past life's experience, I can tell you that staying true to your goal and beliefs is a major step towards success in this particular area. ]' replied the shinobi. And it was true to an extent, that's exactly what he did in his homeworld. Although Ryū's luck with the ladies may also stem from their bizarre infatuation with his clan. Even now he could remember evading their constant advances whenever the ninja got the chance. One of the Uchiha's worst nightmare,_ fangirls_. A chill run down the shinobi's spine at the word, the constant fawning over him was getting even someone like Ryū irritated. Though no matter how annoying they were, he _did_ try his best not to break any female's heart. Unfortunately, the Uchiha might not have done such a good job, given his last interaction with **Anko**. Ryū reminisced the despair in her voice…how hurt she appeared to be when she was witnessing his dying breath. The shinobi was already aware of the woman's feelings for him long beforehand, but he couldn't say the feeling was mutual…or rather, not at the same magnitude as her love for him. Ryū was definitely attracted to his friend, the ninja would've lied to himself if he were to say he wasn't romantically interested in **Mitarashi Anko**. It was his fault really, distancing from her like that. _Even if_ it was for her own safety. The Jōnin is by no means a weak link nor a damsel in distress, she is a powerful and clever kunoichi who could take on many different shinobi and come on top, the _Snake Mistress Of Konoha_ undoubtedly deserves to be recognized as an A-Rank** Jōnin**. But as great as she is Anko couldn't even compare to **S – Rank** ninjas the likes of the _Akatsuki_ or **Orochimaru**. Their power alone rivals that of a _Shadow_. Knowing just how much of a difference that knowledge over your own enemy can make Ryū decided it best to withhold as much interaction as possible with the purple-haired woman, lest such powerful shinobi as the aforementioned would find out about their bond either through their spies or other means and use it as leverage against him.

'I cannot help but wonder, Anko-chan…what we could have been should have I not been afraid to lose you…to fall in love with you' thought the Uchiha sorrowfully

'[Huh, maybe you're right…]' mumbled the knight under his breath, seemingly deep in thought.

"Hello again, sir. Have you thought about what you're gonna order?" beamed the waitress

'[Jaune, normally I'll choose the most nutritious food out of them all, but since we're sharing this body I am willing to compromise. What do you suggest?]' asked the ninja, breaking out of his thoughts

'[Well, I worked really hard to keep this body in shape so I prefer not to get it _too_ fat. Let's see…I think I'll choose the a medium-rare steak, some grilled potatoes and a salad to go along with it.]'

'[Very well then. All that remains now is the choice of beverage…]' added the masked-man

"I'll have a medium-rare steak, grilled potatoes, a salad, and black tea. Thank you." Stated the Uchiha

'[Wait, what? Don't I get a say in th-]'. tried to argue the blond before being cut off.

'[We _will_ be having tea, Jaune.]' the change in the shinobi's tone was clear as day, there was no way around it.

'[Tea it is]' quickly agreed the Arc

'[Jaune, I think it is time to reveal this to you. Better sooner than later]' began the white-haired man mysteriously

'[O…kay?]' was the reply of the blond. He wasn't sure where his partner was going with this.

'[We are being followed. Whoever these people are they're most likely here to assassinate us.]' continued the Uchiha nonchalantly.

'[W-what?! Dude, you should've told me sooner, lets RUN!]' responded the panicked Jaune

'[No, that would be most foolish. For now, we _will_ behave normally and wait for their next move.]' stated Ryū. The Arc noticed that the way he said it implied it was more of an order than a suggestion. This made Jaune sigh in defeat.

'[Fine…I guess I'll trust you, just please don't make us die, man]'

Fifteen minutes later Ryū and Jaune have gotten everything that was ordered and they enjoyed their meal in silence. The tea might've not been as good as Ryū hoped it would be, but it was good nonetheless. When it was about time to take their leave, however, a panicked yell came from one of the restaurant's staff members.

"AHHHHH THERE IS A BOMB HERE! Everyone, RUN!" warned the man. This revelation caused the civilians to gasp in horror followed by their screams of help and terror.

'!' It was all the Uchiha needed to hear. Reinforcing his body with chakra, he _shunshined_ towards the bomb, grabbing it in his left hand before performing another shunshin that lead him to the front of the restaurant where he threw the explosive in the air as high as he could. It all happened in barely more than a second. But due to the small time gap between Ryū's intervention and the bomb's setting off the explosion occurred not even two dozen feet relative to street level, the resulting shrapnel choosing three lives of the surrounding civilians as its victims and injuring multiple others. 'Their choice of a weapon indicates that their end goal is to eliminate me regardless of damages or casualties'. Earlier, the ninja did sense one of them in the back of the establishment, he was prepared to retaliate should they have attempted to attack him. But due to their cautiousness so far the Uchiha didn't think that they were willing to be this reckless. Their desperation proves to the shinobi that these individuals are on a time limit, otherwise, they would've waited however long it took for him to get out of the restaurant.

'[These people are batshit crazy!]' commented the young Arc

The sound of a bullet being shot could be heard all over the neighborhood. Fortunately, Ryū managed to dodge it in time, but it was still hard for him to keep up with projectiles whose speed touched the realm of _Kage_. So it _was_ a sniper after all. Activating his Sharingan, the shinobi jumped over various cars and objects all the while continuing to dodge the deadly bullets coming his way. He analyzed one that passed by him, was it covered in…poison? This was the final evidence that he needed, _Genjutsu_ doesn't work on these people. His illusion technique back at the colosseum was almost instantaneous, so naturally no one should have been able to witness the fact that he was injured neither the healing of said wound. Therefore, from these people's perspective, he should be a regular Huntsman with a very powerful Semblance and every single perk that Aura provides to the user, including that protective layer. But if that small genjutsu that he cast did indeed work why would they bother to use poison when every single Aura user had a shield that protected their body, there would be no point to it. Not to mention that he noticed several people staring at his eyes when the man used his kekkei genkai on that book, even if he cast an illusion around his face. A pity really, this particular ninja art would've helped him greatly in a world such as Remnant, but it _does_ make sense why it would take no effect on these individuals. None of them possessed any _chakra_.

He found a good cover in an alley behind a small building. Unsealing Jaune's scroll from one of his wrists the Uchiha hid it behind a trashcan. Going even further in the dark alley he went on to scale up a nearby wall. Peaking over the building's edge, Ryū saw his enemies looking in his exact direction, ready to shoot at him again. This confirmed his earlier suspicions. The scroll wasn't at fault here, they were tracking _him_…or rather Jaune's _Aura signature_. This means that a frontal assault is his only option, seeing as flanking them wouldn't work. They also weren't stupid, constantly changing their position every chance that they've got. But this gave the ninja an idea, what if…

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" exclaimed the shinobi before a clone appeared beside him. They shared a silent conversation between them.

'You know what to do.' thought the original, transforming into a human-sized shuriken.

'Indeed I do' replied the clone, picking up the transformed state of his boss.

**########## Vale City, Commercial District : Outside –2 Minutes Earlier ##########**

"Sooo why didn't we try to kill him when, you know, we had _so_ many chances?" asked rhetorically an unknown male. He had blue-colored hair and yellow eyes. He also wore an earring on his right ear. The man's choice of clothing consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt with a dark-blue cloud design on the back. He had Blue colored pants and he was holding a sword in his left hand.

"Didn't you see how cautious he was acting all this time? He clearly knows someone is onto him, not to mention that he might be able to dodge the bullets if he is prepared for an attack. But since he was heading towards that restaurant I figured we might as well use it to our advantage" explained the female beside him. She had dark-brown hair and black eyes. On her neck, there was a pendant that had a design of a little bird. Her attire was comprised of a brown crop top and black colored pants. Currently, the woman was holding the sniper-rifle form of her weapon.

"Oh? How so? " pried the curious male further

"Being in such a relaxed and friendly environment is bound to leave even someone like him with his guard down. That's especially true while you're eating, you're generally more vulnerable and exposed that way." added the brunette

"Well you do have a point…but do you think this will work?" asked the still-unidentified man

"Well, if it doesn't then my shots surely will. After all, the boss did tell us this guy's Aura is all messed up. Too bad he didn't get close to the window, it would've made the job easier. I have to admit though, this Jaune Arc is pretty damn smart" replied his female companion with a confident smile.

"Yeah, I don't know about that **Isabella**…I mean did you see what he did to that Atlas team? Is it really worth the money, messing with this man? By the way, this **night vision** tech is pretty neat." added the still unidentified male

"You forget that those guys who fought him were still in training. Mercenaries or not, we're _Huntsmen_ **Duke**. No matter how strong this Jaune Arc is, even _he_ can't handle two of our kind at once…and yeah they should be, these goggles are Atlas military-level quality." corrected **Isabella**, using her special ability to look through the restaurant's wall directly at her prey and waiting for it to come out.

"Well, I guess you're right. But I still can't shake the feeling that this won't turn out in our favor" commented **Duke**.

"Keep thinking like that and it will definitely happen. Besides, we need to hurry this up before the invasion st-" her speech was interrupted by an explosion in the clear night sky.

"He survived!" informed the ex-huntress, looking through her weapon's scope.

"Shit get him, QUICK!" stated her partner while using his invisibility Semblance for a chance to sneak up on the Arc should he want to confront them head-on.

"Ugh, slippery bastard" said **Isabella** in an annoyed tone.

"He got behind cover, let's relocate" added the same brunette.

"Okay" agreed **Duke**.

After jumping to another roof, they waited for their opponent's next move. A head popped up behind the ledge of a nearby rooftop's building, but it quickly disappeared soon right after.

'Just what is he scheming? ' wondered the female sniper.

And a few moments later, came the answer. She barely registered the speed that the shinobi had achieved during his jump towards the skies. The man was holding a large…shuriken? He went on to throw his weapon at her with impressive accuracy, bursting into smoke after the whole process.

'F-fast' It was only by the skin of her teeth that the brunette managed to dodge what appeared to be her impending doom. Her partner was just as shocked, but due to their experience, they broke out of their stupor quite easily. Each of them had prepared their shape-shifting weapons for another potential attack. The shuriken that implanted itself in the sniper's earlier position had burst into a puff of smoke much like their enemy's fate from before. Out of the cloud of smoke emerged a shadowed figure bearing a pair of sinister blood-red eyes which had three tomoe that were spinning menacingly.

The shinobi leaped at his enemy. He ducked under the attack of the female's staff while at the same time parrying a sword swing from her partner. The Uchiha kicked the back of the sniper's leg and then went on to relentlessly assault her with his taijutsu style. The brunette received a punch to the gut, followed shortly after by a series of kicks to her ribs and thighs. She couldn't do anything against him, this guy was just too damn fast! Even [male name] couldn't get a clean hit, just a few cuts through the mans clothes, and he was fighting him while the Arc had most his attention on her. She tried getting him with her bo staff, but in response the young man just grabbed onto her weapon pulling her closer to him only for the mercenary to meet a spinning kick to the face right after the deed, breaking her aura as a result of the immense strength behind the attack. Continuing to parry the strikes of the other male, Ryū decided to focus his attention on him for now. And so he gave him multiple hits on his arms and torso. The Aura User was handling himself quite well with a sword, but he was no **Y****ū****gao Uzuki** and so the man soon fell to the ninja's prowess in kenjutsu. The shinobi had also managed to land a few strong punches in his fight with the other swordsman, shattering the man's Aura shield as a consequence. A moment later the Uchiha jumped in between them, spinning horizontally while at the same time delivering two powerful kicks to both of his enemies heads. This resulted in two of them dropping hard on the floor due to the attack's impact. Ryū, feeling that he humiliated them enough, had decided to finally get to business.

Suddenly, there was a massive killing intent directed towards the two mercenaries. Trembling hands and knees struggled to keep up the appearance of hardened warriors. Each of them had eventually given in to their instincts of survival and fell on one knee in submission. This was ridiculous! They were used to killing intent all their lives and yet…this man brought them to their knees just by exhibiting it. That's when they finally understood…the _gap_ in power, just how insignificant both of them seemed in comparison. Those cold, blood-red eyes send a shiver up their spines.

"Greetings. I had no idea that such _devoted_ admirers as yourselves even existed, please excuse my ignorance. As a proper apology, I'll _gladly_ listen to whatever you have to say. Now then, may I know your names ?" asked the Uchiha. It was really unnerving, the calmness with which the man spoke.

"F-f-fuck you, you bastard! I'm not spilling anything" spat the female.

"My my, what filthy tongue. You're really hurting my feelings, _sniper-chan_" eye-smiled the white-haired man

"I-I couldn't give two shits about your feelings. I'd rather die than be a freaking snit-"

"**As you wish**" were the last three words the brunette managed to hear before the sound of flesh hitting a cold hard floor reverberated throughout the area. It was a clean decapitation, the victim's blood had barely any time to stain the steel of the large blade. Sparks of lighting could be seen arching all over the famous sword of the Arcs.

"Perhaps you'll be more cooperative than your partner." spoke the Uchiha, finally acknowledging the man before him.

'[R-Ryū! W-w-what the hell man ?! This is straight-up murder! That's not how real heroes act, w-were supposed to apprehend the criminals, not kill them]'

'[I am _no_ hero, Jaune Arc. And neither are _they_. These two were willing to murder dozens of civilians just for the sake of eliminating us. Their attempt at bombing the restaurant only proves their disregard for the value of a person's life. I am merely cleansing Remnant from such filth, nothing more.]' explained the ninja

'[Dude this isn't right! I'm sure there must be oth-]' continued the blond before being cut off abruptly.

'[Shut up. We will discuss this matter later]' ordered Ryū

'[B-but]'

'[**I will not repeat myself, boy.**]' warned the masked-man. That was enough to silence the blond.

"D-damn it! I'm not telling you shit you asshole!" said the man through gritted teeth, struggling against the intense pressure on his body. 'How the fuck did he do that?! He barely moved at all! And also…lighting dust? How can he manipulate it so freely? Shit, I knew this was a bad idea' thought the criminal.

"Hn. We'll see." replied the ninja. Using his **Lightning Release** again to sharpen the blade, he thrust it into the man's right shoulder, the reinforced sword easily cracking through the Aura shield. After that the Uchiha began to slowly twist the blade in a counter-clockwise direction, making his enemy scream in pain at the action.

"AAGGRRRRHHH! You little shit, I'm gonna kill you!" stated **Duke**. This prompted the shinobi to break the man's legs by repeatedly stomping on them with his chakra reinforced feet.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" the cries of the male could be heard across the entire neighborhood. Meanwhile, Ryū used **Crocea Mors** to go even deeper, cutting into the bone marrow.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP, YOU WIN! YOU WIN !" came the defeated scream of pain from the rogue Huntsman.

"Ho? Are you finally going to introduce yourself?" asked a curious Ryū

"I'm…**Duke Sky**, an ex-Huntsman…now mercenary, we both were…supposed to kill you before…it begins" huffed the man, exhausted from the injuries sustained.

"And what is it that will _begin_?" pried the ninja further

"The boss..informed us that…there will be ugh…an invasion in Vale…around morning time" added the man

"What kind of invasion?" interrogated the ninja further, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the mention of the word.

"The Grimm…kind. The boss said it will…start somewhere between the…south and the west side of the wall…she didn't offer any details beyond that"

"And who _is_ this boss of yours?"

"Cinder Fall…she is the one who…hired us. That's all I…know. I swear…now _please_ kill me…I can't take it anymore, man…it's too much" pleaded the male. 'So its **her**.' thought the ninja. The same woman that he asked Jaune about. It's good that he took preemptive measures already, it will make it far easier to eliminate her.

"Very well. You may rest now" responded the Uchiha, slitting the man's throat.

'[Why?]' demanded the young Arc, his face shadowed by multiple blond strands of hair.

'[You once asked me what it is that ninjas represent. We are _assassins_, Jaune. _This_ is the way of the shinobi. I _do wish_ there were more peaceful approaches to such situations, but sometimes violence is necessary. If I were to let them live they would've continued to murder indiscriminately just to satisfy their selfish needs. It _is_ true that my kind also kills individuals in exchange for money, but _our_ targets are _far_ from innocent. The compensation for the success of such a mission is merely a bonus compared to the knowledge that our actions have influenced the world for the better.]' explained Ryū

'[But still…is it really alright to go to such lengths, even for a good cause?]' frowned the blond

'[I can understand why you would think this is morally wrong, Jaune. But let me ask you this. What if you were to be put in a situation where the _only_ option would be to _kill_ and, provided that you won't, many innocent people will die as a result? Preventing tragedies from happening, even if it means taking the life of another human being…could you really consider something like that to be evil? ]' replied Ryū with his own question

'[…]' the blond decided to stay silent for the moment and hear out his friend's perspective on things.

'[Killing animals for survival or sport. Sex or rape. Generosity or greed. Forgiveness or revenge. Guidance or manipulation. Each of the two sides of the same coin, but their distinction can be defined by only one thing. The intention, the _reason_ behind such actions. That is the deciding factor to wherever they are _good_ or _bad_. Following the same logic, this can be applied to killing and murder as well. The latter represents the selfishness of an individual, while the former is the goodwill of a person trying to do the right thing, even if the methods may be…questionable. ]' continued the ninja.

Meanwhile, Jaune was pondering on his partner's words. The man did have a point. Could it really be seen as bad if you're killing a criminal, not for your own gain, but so an innocent person who didn't have any fault in the situation might get to live another day? If it was for self-interest then indeed it could be considered murder, but the former case? Now he wasn't really that sure anymore. Maybe…maybe Ryū was right in a way.

'[…so what now? ]' asked the blond knight, still not fully recovering from the torture scene that he witnessed

'[Now we will warn the citizens about the incoming attack and prepare for it accordingly.]' stated the shinobi

'[But how are we gonna inform them all? Will they even listen?]'. exclaimed Jaune

'[I _do _have a plan in mind]' smiled the ninja under his mask.

The bombing incident gave the shinobi an idea. Since the _White Fang_ was known for its violent behavior and terroristic methods Ryū could use the organization's notoriety and the recent attack on the restaurant as an incentive for the mass-evacuation of Vale's residents towards the opposite direction relative to where the invasion was about to start. The shinobi just needed to fool the population into believing that the Faunus group is planning another attack in a few hours on a much larger scale than the one from tonight and also mention that the location of the bombings would be between the range specified by that mercenary he interrogated earlier. Since the media will surely cover the terrible event that took place not even an hour ago, it will no doubt help with the goal of swaying the minds of the citizens into the idea that such a thing will most likely happen again. And so for the next half-hour, the Uchiha had gone from one police station to another, using his shinobi skills to sneak in without a trace and inform them of the fake upcoming terrorist attack by leaving them notes with the White Fang's symbol on it. In normal circumstances, such threats would've been seen by authorities as no more than mere pranks or jokes, but considering the gravity of the situation, they couldn't just dismiss or ignore them.

Later that day, Ryū could be seen standing atop one of the tallest buildings overlooking the city of Vale. His plan had run smoothly for the most part. A lot of reporters and journalists arrived at the crime scene, either there to interview the ones that managed to survive the explosion or simply to film the aftermath. The police force had efficiently evacuated most of the civilians surrounding the area that he wrote to them about. But among the residents, some skeptics decided to remain in their homes believing it was all a farce, even with all the evidence displayed before them. 'The _fools_. What do they hope to gain from their stubbornness?' Sometimes it was good to be suspicious of things, but this was not of those cases. Their **lives** were at play here, is it really wise to take such a gamble? Well, either way, they will soon regret their decision.

Feeling a tremor through the concrete beneath his feet, the ninja switched his gaze to his right. In the long-distance near the wall could be seen a massive army of black creatures running towards the city. 'The Grimm' the Uchiha narrowed his eyes in thought. So they have finally come. Good thing he prepared some **explosive tags** around the area, using what little paper and ink he could find. The shinobi didn't have any trouble finding paper in the city of Vale, but _ink_ was an entirely different matter. Though what little remained of the liquid substance that he stole had been used to create a few **gravity seals** to slow down these beasts. He might even be forced to use the power of the _Mangekyō_.

Looking over to the skies, he witnessed the **Atlesian army** engaging in battle with several **Nevermores**. Some of their soldiers had even played a part in escorting the citizens to safer environments. And now they were taking care of the airborne enemies. Their involvement is a major help to the Uchiha. Thanks to these men's support Ryū can now focus on the terrestrial enemy before him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted various **Huntsmen** and **Huntresses **making their way towards the battlefield, all of them prepared to risk their lives in hope of defeating the evergrowing army of the Grimm. The shinobi figured it was also time for him to act and so he threw Crocea Mors towards one of the smaller buildings that surrounded him. After that he activated some of the seals that were spread throughout the area, resulting in several explosions that massacred dozens of Grimm. The ones that were caught up in the gravity seals were slaughtered by the timely intervention of Ryū and the Huntsmen. The ninja jumped over a clawed paw eager to take his head off. He dodged a kick from his left and then proceeded to cut off the aforementioned limb along with the mask associated with the respective creature. Catching the claw of an **Ursa Major **with his left hand, he went on to throw the creature towards some of its smaller brethren, crushing them as a result. Flipping and weaving through his enemies attacks, the ninja cut and slashed through multiple monsters who desired his death. Spinning on the tip of his foot, the Uchiha send a strong left kick towards the head of an **Alpha Beowolf** lurking behind him, ripping it off in the process. Jumping high into the air and making sure his allies wouldn't be caught in the attack, he weaved multiple hand signs.

**Ne(Rat) - Tatsu(Dragon) - Mi(Snake) - Tora(Tiger) - Uma(Horse)**

"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku! " shouted the white-haired man before expelling from his mouth a sea of flames, covering a wide range of terrain. The technique lay waste to hundreds of Grimm. The heat of the Jutsu was so intense that a large number of the enemies were immediately reduced to ash. Shrieks and screams of pain could be heard all over the battlefield from the now melting creatures of darkness. The nearby Huntsmen and Huntresses gaped in awe at the destructive power of the boy's elemental attack. The trained warriors were already very impressed with his performance in the Vytal Tournament, but to think he was hiding such strength…unbelievable. However, they soon returned their attention to the matter at hand, lest the huntsmen's opponents take advantage of their momentary shinobi continued to slaughter the evil beasts for what felt like hours. Holding the Ram sign with his left hand the ninja produced a clone for the upcoming collaboration technique.

**Tori(Bird) - Ne(Rat) - Saru(Monkey) - Mi(Snake)**

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha " shouted the clone before spiting a great volume of water from its mouth.

**Ushi(Ox) - Tatsu(Dragon) - U(Hare) - Ino(Dog) - Hitsuji(Ram)**

"Raiton: Jinraisen" added the original, molding his lightning chakra into the shape of an arrow before throwing it at the earlier water jutsu used by the clone.

The techniques combined into a devastating elemental attack. A massive wave of water with electricity surging through it could be seen making its way to the creatures of darkness, swallowing them up and later crushing the beasts. Nearby Grimm who barely survived the attack were spasming from the electrocution. Dozens upon dozens of the shinobi's enemies have perished. But even after all this effort, the Grimm's number continued to grow at an alarming rate. The beasts might just win the battle at this point. It was time…to even the playing field. Biting into one of his fingers, Ryū drew the blood horizontally on his right arm.

**I(Boar) - Ino(Dog) - Tori(Bird) - Saru(Monkey) - Hitsuji(Ram)**

"Ninpou: Kuchiyose" intoned the shinobi while slamming the palm of his hand on the ground below, before closing his eyes in concentration. 'Come forth, **Askalan**…' Suddenly reopening his eyes, he added **' KING OF THE WOLVES! '** A gigantic puff of smoke had burst forth, enveloping a large portion of the battlefield. A yellow slitted eye could be seen through some of the smokescreen, followed by a loud and menacing growl right after.

* * *

**Author Note:** Okay, so let me address some of the things in this chapter.

**1.** I know that "Elemental" isn't really the most original word but I didn't really know what else to name the Language of the Naruto world so I just decided to go with this one. And I basically did the same thing with the name of Remnant's language, I just chose a random word since it was never really clear what its name was or even if it has one, to begin with.

**2.** Just for reference, Tsunade's Technique would increase Ryū's speed and strength to that of a mid-tier/mid-level Jōnin. Rember Lee's speed when he took off his weights in the Chūnin exams? Yeah, that was pretty fricking fast if you ask me, it could've easily been considered High-Chūnin or Low-Jōnin level at the very least. So currently thanks to his Chakra Reinforcement and the use of this special Technique Ryū's speed and power should be a little bit above that. Now you might complain saying that Huntsmen like Qrow or Specialists like Winter are too nerfed in the story and they should definitely possess that kind of agility and they indeed are pretty fast and powerful, but I have yet to see anyone from the world of RWBY that can reach that kind of speed or power without a Semblance.

**3.** The _Huntsmen _that Ryū has fought in this chapter were pretty much fodder, real Huntsmen are much stronger than that(although, again, they still don't come close to his level).

**4\. **Now, the currency. This was also not really touched upon aside from the fact that they are using these cards that differ by color and they're called Lien. From what I remember Weiss used a credit card in one or more episodes so Lien is most likely not the only way to pay for things in the world of RWBY but since it's the most used one I'll leave it as the main currency. As to the value of each Card you guessed it, I just assigned it at random.

**5**. Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, Ryū is mostly a peaceful kinda guy. But when the situation calls for it he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

This isn't that much related to this chapter itself, but now I'm gonna explain what I have in mind for the Ryū x Ruby pairing. So as you might have noticed from the previous chapter, they are about 4 years apart in regards to age, well that's if you're taking into account that Ruby should be close to sixteen years old already at this point in time. They will definitely start to develop feelings for each other later on, but they'll not get into a relationship immediately. The reason for why that is has been hinted at in this chapter. Now before you'll start calling the FBI on Ryū (or me lol), even though Ruby would still be considered a child or teenager due to her age in the show cause from what I remember you need to be 17 in order to be called an adult,(Correct me if I'm wrong on this) Ryū would still subconsciously see her as an adult or a mature woman since as a shinobi you are considered one as early as 13 years old. (and as we know, in some special cases it could be even earlier than that).

On another note, I was thinking of making a drawing of Ryu just you get a better idea of how he would look like in the anime(Both with the mask and without it). Although considering my art skills are as bad as my writing ones it would take a while to finish it.

Also, don't feel shy to point out the inconsistencies or mistakes you may find in the story (I know I'm not perfect so there must be something that I did wrong/overlooked) and please give a review. Well, that's all for now, I think I covered everything I wanted to say already. Thanks again for taking the time to read all this and see you next time !

PS: I did my best to correct the grammar and some small errors in the chapter, but if I find any major ones I would most likely Update/Replace this chapter. Chapter Two should also be uploaded pretty soon with a few changes.(Nothing major, it won't really matter that much if you read it or not, some small grammar corrections and a bit more depth to the characters)


End file.
